Treasure Hunter
by Baking Pancakes
Summary: First attempt at making an OC! Hopefully this goes well! Ahem...This is the story of how a treasure hunter named Amethyst Falls goes to Ponyville after a bad deal happens to hide out. It sounds like a nice place, and she was even recommended to come here by a certain southern earth pony.OC x ?
1. Nighty Night

Consider this, my readers, that I was simply too bored with my other stories and the lack of updates I have done is less than satisfying you isn't it? Well this is my apology story of sorts and the only one I think I'll update continuously from here on out.

Disclaimer…As much as I would love to own it, MLP still belongs to Hasbro, or else I would've brought Trixie back for a second appearance already…

Ponyville is the city for making new friends and the closest city to the capital of Equestria, Canterlot City. It's a little bit on the country side with no tall buildings or anything like that, just decently sized homes with hay for roofing. It would be a much bigger city, if not for the Everfree Forest on the outskirts of town, that place is filled with dangerous animals and no one went in there unless they had to or had a death wish.

The forest itself was dreadfully quiet tonight as all of the day animals were asleep. There was a disturbance in such a serene state as a pony burst from the bushes and kept trotting. "This must be the town Applejack told me about," the pony said.

The pony in question was a proud Unicorn, a type of pony gifted with the ability to use magic at their whim. Her mane, a darkened shade of amethyst, was shoulder length in size but there were two pigtails going over her shoulder collar. The tail was the same shade of purple and it seemed to curl at the end, and sometimes had a tendency to bounce, not that she cared for the matter.

Her body is not like unlike that of a tangerine with the shade of orange her coat is. Her eyes are a bright ruby color, the color of blood, and yet there is kindness within them. The oddest thing about her appearance is the cowboy hat on her head that covers up her horn.

She soon reached the front gates of the city, though it's been night time so no one is out and about in this city…perfect. 'It would be kind of suspicious seeing a new pony enter town at this time of night, especially when travelers usually stay inside of nearby hotels or something.' She thought.

Eventually coming to the gates, she stopped…there was nopony here? 'That's weird…' The city is usually bustling with excitement and laughter as she heard this was a happy place to be at all times. She saw somepony run out of a building, towards her!

"There is no time to be out here!" The pony yelled to her, she idly noticed that this was a common earth pony before she spoke to him.

"Calm down, I'm here for my friend. Have you seen someone named Applejack around here?"

"Well, yes we have seen her and 5 others run off to the Everfree Forest to solve a problem for us."

It was a struggle to keep from trying to strangle the colt. Honestly? They sent 6 regular ponies to solve something that scared half this town shitless? 'Today is not my day, even I know how dangerous the Everfree Forest is and I'm not from around here.' "Why didn't you stop them? This must be some serious issue if you're out of your pony minds to send 6 ponies in there!" She couldn't help but yell at this colt before her.

Suddenly she realized that she must be wasting time here dawdling with this pony when some innocent people could be in trouble! "Just tell me where the forest is!" "I-it's over there b-by the cottage!" She nodded and shoved him aside. "Thanks." Before she ran off she heard, "Hey wait! Who are you anyway?" "The names…Amethyst." With that she ran towards the forest, unknowingly creating a link to the fates of the 6 ponies that await her inside…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Not bad right? Please do review if you liked and be warned…flames fuel my education.


	2. Jungle Craze

Chapter 2 of Insert Title Here begins...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea, OC, and the laptop used to write this.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Everfree Forest…Midnight)

'Why would Applejack and the others go here?' Ame thought to herself. She had been exploring this for a while and came across many obstacles, obstacles that could've killed the girls. "No use thinking like that." Ame said out loud to no one in particular.

She stopped herself from thinking too much as she almost ran off the cliff side, surely meeting her doom, unless if she were a Pegasus pony of course. She took a tentative step towards the edge of the cliff and slowly slid down, halfway through though, she slipped!

Amethyst tried to regain her footing but it was too late, and she was sent tumbling into the abyss at the bottom…

When the yellow mare came to, she was where she assumed to be the cliff bottom, however there were far too many trees to even try to map out location. Off to the side there is an open clearing, 'Perhaps if I go there, I could figure out where to go next?' Ame tried to move, but her wounds quickly stilled her. 'I may have to heal up first.' Horn glowing brightly, she quickly assessed the damage done. 'Nothing too bad, it's just a couple of scrapes here and there. I can easily cure this.' Levitating her hat off, she set it off to the corner.

A mystical aura surrounded her, and to the common pony, this would look as if the mare was regenerating her wounds before their very eyes. 'Now we should go to the clearing, I just need to be careful next time.' The unicorn galloped over to it, hurrying, making sure to grab her hat first at least.

Once she got to the clearing, Ame took an immediate look around, to find some clue of somepony else being here. 'Just grass here, some trees there, and…b-blood?!' There was a small patch of red on the grass, it's likely one would think it was paint if common sense weren't factored in. 'Am I too late,' She thought in despair. 'Have the others been hurt already?'

She found a small piece of hay, but the end looks to have been bitten on, like a country pony would bite into… 'Could this be AJ's?' She tucked it in her satchel and moved on, hearing water running.

Eventually she came to a halt at what appeared to be a river but the current was too strong to get across the river. There was a rumbling sound as the water on the surface rippled, and out popped a giant purple Sea Serpent, with 2 colors for a mustache?

"Who goes there on MY domain?" The monster called out. "E-err…my name is Amethyst, and I'm looking for my southern friend. Did you see anypony with a yellow mane, cowboy hat and a southern accent?" Amethyst stuttered out. She hadn't seen anything like this before, only in books…that she stole.

The monster, Steven as it introduced itself, pointed to a direction past him…over the rapids. "I DO believe they went that way." "But how am I supposed to get over there?" Steven lowered him body into the river, making sections of his body pop out of the water. When he was done there were four humps on the back to jump on and over to the other side. "Allow me. I've felt the sincerity in your voice and I'll let you cross on my back." Steven suggested. She jumped from bump to bump, careful not to lose her balance and descend into the briny abyss below.

She ran off as soon as she was over, making sure to yell thanks to the serpent. He waved his hand at her and lowered back into the water fully. 'Interesting fellow…' Amethyst thought to herself. "They shouldn't be too far away now." Ame thought aloud.

She felt a magic pulse nearby, although it was a foreign magic, she could safely assume that the one behind this eternal night was that unicorn in the ruins up ahead. Using her last reserves of energy, she ran across the bridge towards the ruins. Now it's time to end this game, save her friend, and possibly get some answers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The plot is thickening now? Will our heroine, Amethyst, finally find out what's happening? Find out in the next chapter! R&R people.


	3. I've been mooned!

First fight scene in this chapter, actually first one I've ever wrote, so here's to hoping I do well.

Disclaimer: If I owned MLP, I wouldn't be here "discussing it with you" now would I?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Abandoned Ruins)

Ame stopped outside of the old ruins this area was definitely where the earlier magic pulse had definitely pointed her to here, is this where Applejack could be? 'She could be hurt, or even d-dead.' She shook her head violently to clear such thoughts. 'No! She can't be dead it's too soon for that!' She pressed a hoof against the door, when suddenly, a voice echoed around her. _"Beyond this gate…Lies either…Destruction or Salvation…At the whim of the user…What path will thou choose?"_ Ame panicked and tried to look around, seeing if anyone was there watching her in this eerie forest. There wasn't anyone around though, like a ghost town.

'That was weird…' The orange unicorn thought, 'Who could that have been earlier?' She looked around, using a sensor spell to check again. She shrugged and looked at the door, and she rammed it with all of her strength, but it didn't even budge! 'Door's locked shut, who locked this old place up?' She trotted around the place until she came to a small crevice in the wall, just small enough so somepony could look in if they wanted. Pressing her face against the wall, she had to squint her eyes to peer in the room.

Amethyst saw an alicorn inside the room, taller than she will ever be that's for sure. But the way the alicorn looks… 'This alicorn looks a lot like Luna, the sister of our ruler Celestia! What's she doing in a place like this?' Something was different though, as the usual princess of the night had often been described, this one inside was taller and had a much more malicious feel in their energy. This new Alicorn had a darker coat protected in some areas by black armor plating. Whoever this is, they are not the princess.

Ame also noticed that there was another mare on the ground, bleeding a little bit and lying down on the ground, she looked as if dead. 'I can't see the extent of the injuries from here, but that fake princess might have something to do with it.' She was angered by that thought, 'Someone needs to educate her on manners! I'm going in!' Her horn, glowing brighter than usual, grew stronger while in rage than when calm. Ame used a basic magic blast to break down the cracked wall, alerting those inside.

**"Who goes there,"** shouted the alicorn, **"Who would dare interrupt a royal execution!" **"I would," Ame called out, "That's no way to treat someone you faker!" **"My, do you even know who I am, they say that I am the Scourge of the Night, NIGHTMARE MOON!" **Thunder boomed over head as she made her pose look intimidating. "Well I'm here to teach you the folly of your ways," Ame also made a silly pose, "They call me the Raider of Tombs, Amethyst Falls!" Nightmare Moon had a look of utter disbelief, **'How dare this foal mock me!'**

While the princess was distracted, Ame moved closer to the bleeding figure on the floor, it seemed to be a rather cute book mare. 'Wait, what?! How come I thought that? I thought I left that life behind me!' She shook her head and went to examine the wounds, finding that they were not so serious so as to worry about life or death, she charged up a basic healing spell, her specialty, and started to heal the purple mare on the floor.

During the procedure, the purple mare on the floor regained consciousness due to the feeling that she was being healed by somepony. She opened her mouth to speak, "W-who…are…you?" Amethyst didn't stop her concentration of the spell and spoke calmly, "I am here to save you, my name is Amethyst Falls, I was on my way to Ponyville but something came up and I came here only to find you bleeding due to the Alicorn over there." The purple unicorn's eyes widened as she looked behind Ame to find Nightmare Moon still looking stunned.

"We have to run and get help!" "Sh…just tell me your name and we'll make it out of here," Ame gestured to Nightmare Moon, "As soon as we kick her ass back to the moon from whence she came!" Ame looked down to Celestia's apprentice and extended a hoof to her, "Will you help me take this pony down?" The mare was shocked that somepony might have the chance after all to take down Nightmare Moon! "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I would be honored." Twilight grabbed the hoof and lifted herself up.

Now both ponies stood side-by-side staring down Nightmare Moon, whom had stopped staring to fight them both at the same time. She merely chuckled at their attempt of resistance. **"You really want to try to take me down? Impudent foals!" **The air grew tense as her negative energies charged up. "Of all the weird stuff I get into…" Ame shook her head, "This has got to be the worst, possible thing."

Ame gestured to Twilight, who nodded and got into a charging stance, Ame following suit afterwards. With a cry, the 3 ponies charged at each other...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Will the new coalition between Twilight and Amethyst be enough to take down the deranged Nightmare Moon? And where are Applejack and the others at? Will I ever stop asking pointless shit? Find out next time on Insert Name Here!


	4. Fight or Flight

Disclaimer: Do I own MLP FiM? Are you reading this in that guy's voice? (Still don't own it!)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4, First Fight for the Harmony!

The collision was so bright that it could be seen from outside the ruins, especially since a nearby group of ponies on the way to help Twilight.

When the collision broke apart, no one was hurt, and the flash nearly blinded the three combatants.

Spells immediately lit up the room, magic bolts flying this way and that, temperatures rising and falling in the room as fire and ice spells both toasted and cooled the room simultaneously. The way the battle was going though, the corrupted princess had the magical advantage due to her much larger pools of magic as opposed to the two unicorns.

"What will it take to keep her down?!" Ame yelled in frustration, everything they do doesn't seem to even faze the princess, and she was running low on magical energy herself.

Twilight didn't respond, and she looked past the princess to the 5 orbs on the floor. "Ame, do you see those stones over there?" Amethyst looked over to where she was looking and replied, "Yeah, what about them?"

"Those stones are not just any stones," Twilight paused for a second. Even the princess seemed to be catching her breath right now. She continued, "Those stones are the Elements of Harmony themselves! If you can distract her long enough, I can activate the elements and we're home free!"

"Then just go get them! I'll buy some time to get them going." Ame said while charging up an impact spell. Nightmare Moon regained her breath and focused on Twilight. **"YOU ARE NOT GETTING THE ELEMENTS!" **She charged at Twilight, taking her attention off of Amethyst, who smirked a little bit.

"Focus on the fight, milady!" Ame said mockingly, and blasted her from the side with the spell, sending NM into the wall. Twilight reached the elemental stones on the floor and started to concentrate on them, trying to bring the 'spark' necessary to reactivate them. The spell however wouldn't keep her down as she got up again, eyes glowing white with fury. **"You…HEATHEN!" **Nightmare moon raised a trembling hoof to her side, feeling her blood running freely from the wound. **"HOW DARE YOU DRAW THE BLOOD OF A PRINCESS?" **However, NM smirked a little as well. **"Well...it seems that you do possess some guts. It will be a shame to see such talents go to waste."**

Ame cocked an eyebrow in confusion. 'What is she talking about now? Shouldn't she be trying to kill me?' "What do you mean be that?" Ame asked.

**"I am merely saying that you have wonderful abilities for one so young." **NM continued with a smile of fake benevolence. **"Certainly you would see that by joining me you would gain riches, fame, and power beyond all imagination!" **

Ame looked shocked at the princess, and Twilight was shocked as well but couldn't stop her concentration to ask why. 'The princess would grant me riches?' She looked pleadingly at Twilight to help her. 'Then again, I haven't had a good lead on a treasure for a while...' Ame's thoughts trailed off. She quickly shook her head, this was a trick to lure her onto the enemy's side!

"You will not fool me faker!" She declared aloud, "I shall not be coerced by one as impure as you are right now! And it will be me who will save your soul from corruption!"

**"Very well then..." **NM stopped for a second. She looked over at Twilight still focusing on the stones off guard. With a smirk she charged at her, horn ready to pierce supple pony flesh.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Ame watched this happen. 'Move body! Twilight is going to die if you don't move!' She snapped out of the shock and moved to knock NM out of the way, and she knew that they are not allowed to fail if she heard the stakes correctly, at any cost.

Twilight heard hooves trotting behind her, and she stopped charging the elements to see what was happening. She saw NM closing in with her horn, prepared to kill her. She closed her eyes. 'I am so sorry guys.' Twilight thought as her life from a filly to present day flashed before her eyes. 'You were my dearest friends, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike. I'm sorry I couldn't save the world.'

Outside the room, Twilight's friends were outside the room they were sure is where Twilight is. Everyone listened in on the inside, not hearing anything. They worked up the courage to open the door however and walked in. What they saw was shocking, that someone is now pierced by NM in the chest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Few seconds earlier, before the door was opened. Twilight's POV.)

I closed my eyes, and heard the sound of some flesh getting pierced, but I wasn't in any pain. Was death painless? I opened my eyes and found it hard not to throw up, for my temporary ally in this crazy mess was the one who took the blow meant for me.

"Why?" I managed to choke out that much at least. Amethyst, still pierced on the horn, only managed a weak smile before concentrating her magic on healing. I know what she had planned. She was going to prevent NM from either escaping or resorting to her foul magic to win this fight. Ame had healed up enough of her wounds to immobilize the Scourge of the Night by the horn. I figured out how to use these elements just in time to watch someone die before me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(General POV)

There was a gasp as Twilight saw her friends over at the stone door, looking appalled at what they just saw, especially Applejack, who had tears in her eyes as something shined in them.

Twilight raced over to them while levitating the elements around her. She stopped before them and told them how she solved the mystery of the 6th element. As the realization was completed the elemental stones broke apart, only to become a necklace for all of them but Twilight. Before they could despair, Twilight had a crown appear from nowhere to rest atop here.

As they glowed and prepared to unleash the might of the harmony, Twilight looked worriedly over to her friend, who was being jerked around like a rag doll trying to be removed from the corrupted princess' horn. Ame could sense the hesitation and called to them in as strong of a voice as she could in her condition. "Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine. Just do it! I know what is at stake here and so do you, the mission must be completed at all costs!" Seeing that they are still hesitant she cried again, "Do you want it to be nighttime forever?"

They looked at her one last time and prepared the Harmony Cannon, which by this time Nightmare Moon could also sense the purity of the attack unleashed and could only stare in awe and fear as the 6 elements combined their goodness into one final attack. She was hit directly with a swirl of rainbows and the one on her horn also took some damage from that attack.

The corrupted spirit was purified as her armor clattered to the ground, and she knelt down as well, gasping in pain. Ame slid off the horn and tumbled to the side, out of the way so she could rest.

The Mane 6 fell over as well, and Twilight could see the results of their efforts as the sun began to rise up from its' previous depths. There was a glow in the room and all looked to see that none other than Princess Celestia came out of the light. Everyone had gasped, not expecting to see her again, especially her sister, who only tilted her head down in shame. Celestia walked over to her sister and asked her to arise. "I am so sorry my sister!" Luna cried into Celestia's warm embrace, as Celestia used her wing to shelter her much smaller sister.

"It's going to be alright, see? I'm not hurt in the slightest!" Celestia called out. Showing off how she had no injuries from the entire disappearance. "Besides, I still have to look out for my star pupil as well!" Celestia, laughing a little bit, as the others joined on the laugh.

A cough and groan of pain got their attention as Amethyst was still on the floor, bleeding out with a smile on her face.

'Nightmare Night has been stopped.' Ame thought as they raced to her. 'I can now rest, knowing everyone survived this.' Her eyes closed and as the world turned darker she had one last thought before losing consciousness, 'I will never be a memory.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4 completed! Remember to read and review I suppose my readers! Have a nice day and enjoy Thanksgiving coming up soon!


	5. Well that escalated quickly

I hope this story is still amusing you guys, because I'm on a roll now! I mean come on, 5 chapters in 2-3 weeks? Never worked that fast for you guys before! Enjoy this chapter as well!

Disclaimer: Do I own MLP FiM? Hmm...nope.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Ame came to, she appeared to be in a hospital of sorts, and yet there was no one else in the room but her, which made her wonder how did she get here? 'They carried me here? Well gosh that sure was awfully nice of them.' The room itself was a stereotypical white room, very few pleasantries one could enjoy in here. Something about the room made Ame's vision swim, but she summed it up to being sick due to all the anti-septic stuff they spray around daily.

There was a knock on the door, and she pretended to be asleep when the door opened. The mysterious mare smelled of pine, apples, and hard work. 'That smell, is it AJ? What's she doing here in my room?' She heard talking and listened in, "Well, what does the damage look like doc?" AJ started, "Is she going to be alright?" Ame didn't notice that there was another person in the room, 'I must be losing my edge.' The doctor started to speak up.

"Doesn't look too bad, and your friend was somehow healing themselves up in the hospital, so we didn't have to do too much work other than give her vitamins and such to keep her body strong." "I see..." AJ pondered. She then asked the doc something, "When is she going to be awake?" "She should be awake about now actually!" The doc started to get closer to Ame, about to poke her with a hoof. Ame didn't budge at all though, so he shrugged and started out of the room, asking AJ if she wanted to stay for a few minutes or not. "Go on partner, I still got to say my piece to her."

The doctor left, leaving only AJ and Ame in the room. AJ smiled at the 'unconscious' body of Ame and said, "Sugarcube, ya'll know ya can't trick me right?" Ame opened her eyes and smiled back at AJ, "I suppose I can't, you've gotten better at finding out things since last time."

"So what brings ya here to Ponyville?" Applejack asked in a serious voice. Ame was quiet, for there was a real reason why she had come to Ponyville other than to see AJ again. "It all started when I was leaving a nearby tomb I had finished raiding-"Before she could continue, AJ interrupted mid-sentence, "Since when did ya raid tombs?" "I've been at this business for a while Applejack, have you not heard of the 'Crystal Thief'?" Applejack gasped, she had heard of the Crystal Thief, but she assumed the thief to be a stallion, not a mare.

Ame coughed to get AJ's attention back on her. "Anyway, I just finished up raiding the tomb that was actually nearby town, and I recovered this little beauty to add to my collection." When she mentioned her treasure, Ame motioned to the bag on the side, and told AJ to open the bag for herself.

AJ was not a materialistic pony like some ponies, however this had to be the most expensive thing even a southern mare like her has laid eyes on. It was a necklace, with a bright gold chain and an amethyst jewel being utilized for the centerpiece, there was something that seemed odd about the jewel, not that AJ could figure it out though.

"This jewel is worth all the things I have stolen in the past. But at the same time, it's too invaluable to just trade in to some merchant for a modest amount of bits." Amethyst looked outside, it's still only morning. She did feel well enough to force herself out of her hospital bed. When she got up, she tumbled a little bit, but righted herself when she walked on over to AJ for the necklace. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you like this jewel don't you?" Ame said this while stretching to get rid of stiff joints, being cooped up on a hospital bed does those things to ya. AJ only nodded, but she did catch several glimpses of her old friend Ame stretching out her limbs, 'She hasn't changed a single big from the last time ah saw her.' AJ thought with a blush. She eventually stopped looking at the necklace in general just to stare at her. But she was also getting a little bit moist down there seeing her friend like this.

Ame finished up her stretching just to see that AJ was looking away with a blush. Ame smirked a little and said, "Like what you see now Apples?" "Who's Apples?" AJ responded. Ame looked at her and said, "Your new nickname from yours truly." Ame just remembered that she had to ask how she ended up in the hospital in the first place. AJ stopped blushing and told her that they had to carry her from the ruins, but AJ herself carried Ame's unconscious body on her back the whole way back to town. 'Ah kept feeling that some pony kept rubbing against my coat.' AJ would never bring this up with Ame though. Ame thanked her friend again and again for remembering to take her to the hospital to heal up.

"Well, it seems I owe you one now Apples." Ame declared, as usually it's the other ponies that owe her stuff, and this is a rare occasion. "Anything that you want me to do, I'll do it." She got closer to AJ's ear and whispered, "Anything."

AJ's blush that left before came back with double the force as it previously had, and she coughed a bit uncomfortably. 'Well, no use being shy about it now.' "Well Sugarcube, there is one little thing you could do for me," AJ said, still blushing up a storm. Ame was about to ask what, when she saw that AJ was moist down there. "I see, so you want to..." "Yes. It has been a while, and I'm sure that in your condition you can still do this."

Ame thought about it, and was about to say yes when AJ decided they had waited enough on the subject and kissed Ame full on the lips. Ame moaned and began to kiss back. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, the earth pony's winning out over the unicorn pony's in seconds. Applejack led the both of them back to the hospital bed to continue their bonding session. Eventually, Applejack spread her legs, fully revealing the moistness of her pussy. "You can pay me off right now Ame by licking me nice and clean down there."

Ame rushed to the task, slamming her face down into the southern mare's haunches and began to lick up all the juices that gathered from arousal. AJ moaned quietly so as to not get thrown out for public sex, "Sugar, please move faster, I'm begging ya." AJ was thrusting her pelvis towards Ame's eager mouth, determined to get off before going back to work on the farm.

Ame decided to intensify things for her and started to make her horn glow a little bit, AJ was going to ask what that was for but was too busy moaning and groaning in pleasure of the situation. Ame stopped licking and began to move her horn down into AJ's vag. "That ain't supposed ta-" AJ stopped trying to complain when she felt the effects, forcing her to clam up and enjoy it. The magic made it so it felt like an actual toy was down there, messing with her vagina, and stimulating Ame as well, who was clopping at the same time.

The fun was literally coming to an end as they both let out a groan as they came. Ame collapsed on top of AJ and they lied there for a short time afterwards, enjoying the afterglow of each other's company. Everything seemed just right that night for the both of the equine lovers, but neither took notice of the necklace that glowed throughout the day.


	6. Meet the Tree

It's time for a fireworks show of spectacular wonders and magical feats in this chapter! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Don't own MLP, never will either... T.T

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day, after AJ snuck out of Ame's room to not get in trouble and Ame called the nurses to clean the sheets, something the nurses were blushing at when they heard of the situation, Ame was dismissed from the hospital.

Ame had to find a common job to do while she was here, but she didn't know what good would a jewel thief be unless they're in Canterlot! When she pondered about her necklace, she took it out to take another look at the beauty. 'Huh?' Ame thought as she scrutinized the gemstone, it seemed the gemstone had a brighter glow than usual on it. 'Must be a trick of the mind, nothing happened at all.' She placed the necklace back in her bag, and kept moving to where the locals said Town Hall was at.

She made it to Town Hall with no interruptions, and that was weird because there should've been somepony a little bit curious about her.

Ame opened the door and walked right on in to the building, determined to get a job somewhere in town. When she walked in, she was greeted by the multiple white pillars among the walls made of stone, and a two stairways meeting at an intersection on the way up. The walls were colored a bright yellow, reminding one of sunshine. There was only one door the stairs led to, and it was labeled the 'Mayor's Office.' Ame took a deep breath and walked into the room.

The inside was the same colored walls, and mahogany wood made up most of the furnishings in the area. Behind the desk, a mare sat there, watching the door with disembodied interest. The mayor has a stale yellow coat, and her mane a dull light gray, showing it had lost its' luster in the years before. The eyes seemed to widen, but as Ame could see, there was not much life left in them. "Oh, is that a new pony to Ponyville?" She seemed interested now, no one usually comes to a small town like this for anything.

"My name is Mayor Mare," She declared, standing up from the seat and opening her front hooves wide so as to indicate the whole town, "I am the Mayor here, how can I help you today?"

"My name is Amethyst Falls," Ame said, this Mayor Mare character didn't seem like a bad pony to talk to. "I came here because I'm new, and I need a job to help contribute to the town, I can't stay here and leech off friends my entire stay here now can I?" They both laughed a little at that.

"Well, you came to the right place!" The Mayor beckoned Ame to follow her downstairs into the main lobby. When they got to the lobby, Ame noticed something that she didn't prior to, there was a bulletin board with various pieces of paper posted on them.

"This is the Request Board. Various ponies write down something they themselves might not have enough time to do, and some of these things are permanent job listings." She seemed to take a professional stance as she described how things are done around here, "So tell me Ms. Amethyst, what do you think you might be good at doing?"

Ame looked at her mark, it was two knives crossing to make an 'X,' the very symbol of her talent, thievery. However, she was good with animals, they never seem to bother her like to no end, and some of them are very cute, as long as she doesn't deal with a parasprite

"Well," Ame started to speak up, "I'm often told that I'm good with animals."

The Mayor looked at the board, and picked out a job listing for an assistant animal care-taker on the paper, however it was written in small print, barely legible to read, but it pays a passable amount of bits daily.

The Mayor gave Ame directions to a cottage nearby the Everfree Forest, there was a little chicken coop outside and the cottage was of modest size, with straw covering the roof on top. Ame knocked on the door, and after waiting a while and almost knocking again in irritation, out came a nervous Pegasus pony. Ame recognized her as one of the Elements of Harmony, the one that represented 'Kindness' if she remembered correctly.

"O-oh, H-hello..." The shy mare started. The mare, after many apologies and stuttering on her part, introduced herself as Fluttershy. Fluttershy, now that Ame thought about it, has a bright pink mane the same shade as cherry blossoms, which were in bloom this season. Fluttershy's body has a bright, yet pale, yellow coat, and on her flank was her cutie mark, three pink butterflies in a peaceful organization with one another, yet looking at the shy mare's own mark made Ame remember that her own mark was a total opposite to her.

"Pleasure to meet you Fluttershy, my name is Amethyst Falls, my friends call me Ame though." She then pointed to Fluttershy, who had calmed down when she realized Ame isn't here to pick on her. "I heard you needed some help around here with the animals, don't worry, you could say I was practically raised on a barn." They both had a quick laugh at that.

"T-the thing I need help with should not be too hard...Not that you're incompetent are anything!" Ame only waved a hoof at her to keep talking.

"I only need someone to help keep them fed on time, someone sent me a new shipment of animals and there's just too many of them for me to feed alone. Could you help out with that?"

Ame raised her head, accepting the challenge with a nod. They both shook hooves to seal the deal and Fluttershy invited Ame into her cottage to discuss payment. Ame shook her head when Fluttershy told her that Ame could decide the payment. "Fluttershy, you must be new at this, YOU decide when I get paid, and how much I should be paid."

"B-but, won't that mean that I'm being a j-jerk?"

"Of course not, that is just how the payment system works in Equestria."

"Ok...how about...3 bits an hour?" Fluttershy seemed to want to cry, thinking Ame was going to hit her for offering such a modest price, so she was shocked when Ame accepted the deal. When asked why, Ame only said this,

"You're the boss, when you want something done right, put your hoof down and tell the people what you need done."

The deal was finished up and Ame got herself a job. Fluttershy insisted that she could handle the feeding this time around, but Ame wouldn't take no for an answer, she said that the payment is going to have to wait then until when her job actually started, next week.

The reformed thief didn't understand why this job sounded so appealing to her, but it did. She couldn't wait to see the animals she could quite possibly fall in love with, she simply had to go see what she was working with.

Fluttershy looked around, and then waved over Ame to make her follow to the back room, where the majority of the animals were. Amethyst couldn't get enough of how many different kinds of animals there were! There were big, small, round, fat, dangerous and/or poisonous, and so much more!

"I already love this job so much! Thanks Flutters for this awesome job!" The shy mare only blushed a little bit at being given a nickname, and so started the beautiful friendship between the gentle mare, and the extraordinary unicorn.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Read and Review, even if it means hate, some comments are better than none. Watch out for Chapter 7 soon!


	7. News of the past

Chapter 7 begins!

Disclaimer: If I owned MLP, why am I here making fanfiction?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Three weeks had gone by at the cottage, and Ame could see why a non-assertive pony like Fluttershy needed help looking after the place. Sometime the animals would get too rough and lash out, but Ame only summed that up to the animals reacting in heat due to the fact it's mating season. However, they were generally in a good mood, thus making the job easier than what it would have been. The pay was good, but Ame still didn't have enough for a house yet, she was considering hitting the market downtown to see if any mysterious rumors had gone up.

"Hey Fluttershy, You got things around here?" Ame asked Fluttershy for a break, and the mare nodded. Fluttershy was no longer stuttering around Ame at least, although when she spoke, the unicorn was hard pressed to hear her.

"Ok. Just make sure to come back around night time, ok?"

"Got it, I'll make sure to be back by then, see ya!"

Ame left the room and left Fluttershy to take care of the animals, she had a market place to hit.

The three weeks Ame spent with Fluttershy wasn't spent just working, as on her break times, Ame would explore the town and see where everything was. Therefore getting to the market place was a snap, and the orange unicorn could be seen outside of the local tavern.

Even before walking in, Ame could smell the alcohol on the ponies inside. 'Ah yes, the Hanged Stallion, the only place to get piss drunk for a cheap cost, easiest place to gather info on rumors around here.'

Ame walked inside, but not that many stallions paid attention to her, good in her opinion. 'I don't need competition following me around.' She rang for the bartender to come to her.

"Welcome to the hanged stallion, miss. Pick your poison." The bartender was of bland features, a simple tan-coated pony with a scar over the eye, 'Likely from bar fights breaking out' Ame thought.

"I'm much more interested in...Information, if you know what I mean." Ame moved closer to the bartender and was whispering in front of him, discretion was necessary for this sort of thing.

"I don't seem to have any information, although, the fresh jingle of bits always refreshed my memory," The bartender held out his hoof as he said this, a smirk on his face.

Ame rolled her eyes and gave him some bits, and with a satisfied smile the bartender pocketed the money and told her what he had heard.

"Well, there's a rumor that a rare jewel known as the Crystal Heart was lost somewhere near griffin territory, and that one jewel once powered an entire civilization!"

Sounded interesting, but Ame decided to see if she could get anything else out from the stallion. He had more to say it seemed.

"There also seems to be a show coming to town tomorrow, something about the Great and Powerful Trixie coming into this town for a show, not my kind of thing though."

That name seemed familiar to Ame, 'Trixie...wait a minute, Trixie Lunamoon? I haven't seen her in years! I wonder why she decided to do show business.' Ame knew Trixie was from her magic class back then, they were somewhat friends, and they had conversations from time to time about their studies, but nothing special was between them.

Ame could go look for the gem, however Fluttershy expected her back by night time, and there was the prospect of meeting Trixie here in town to catch up on old times. She made a mental note to check on that mysterious 'Crystal Heart' artifact later, something didn't seem right about its' name.

While walking around she noticed another one of the ponies from the Everfree wandering around the market aimlessly, 'Who was it...Fluttershy told me each of her friend's names,' she scratched the back of her head in confusion, 'Hmm...OH! This must be Rarity!' Ame walked over to Rarity to start a conversation, after all, can't have too many friends!

"Hello, my name is Amethyst Falls," At the name, Rarity looked at her in confusion, not recognizing her, "My boss is your friend Fluttershy." When Ame mentioned the shy mare, Rarity suddenly recognized Ame. "Oh it's you from the ruins! That was quite a bit of a nasty wound you took to save our friend, however are you doing?" Rarity asked aloud.

Ame merely brushed off some invisible dust off her and told her calmly, "It will take more than that stab wound to take me down." She finished the statement with a smirk. "But forget about what I'm doing here, what are you doing in the market, looking for fashion items?"

Rarity nodded excitedly, "I have many requests for designer's outfits coming up! I'm going to be busy all week!" She stopped trotting in excitement in one place and calmed down, "I simply must get going now!" She raced off, leaving Ame alone near the vegetable stands.

Amethyst decided to head back to the cottage as it was looking to be evening, besides, there is much preparation to get done for this reunion with Trixie. That and the fact that Fluttershy would give her 'The Stare' as some of the locals called it. Ame shuddered in fear at the thought, that stare alone could turn even the strongest of stallions into a miserable little pile of broken self-esteem.

When Ame got back home, it was all quite, the sun was gone and the moon was standing tall, none of the animals seemed to be awake. Ame wondered what was going on, as most of the animals here are usually night-walkers.

Once inside the cottage, she realized that it was a bit dark inside, so she illuminated her horn to get a better look around. 'Fluttershy has to be around here somewhere,' Ame wondered to herself, 'Maybe she fell asleep early?'

Not even Angel was around, and that bunny follows her anywhere in the house. Ame stumbled over something on the ground, but she noticed it was only a chair.

Right when Ame was going to give up hope and wonder whether or not Fluttershy had been pony-napped, there was a light knock on the door, as if they wanted to be as quiet as possible, usually most mares wouldn't even notice a slight sound like that, but Ame had to hone her multiple senses to not get killed by a stray trap in the tombs.

Tentatively and slowly, Ame trotted to the door with caution, ready to attack if this was indeed a bad pony. Ame opened up the door and moved into an attack position, scaring the mystery pony on the other side, whom had made a female squeak of surprise in response.

"Aha! Pony-napper found!" Ame yelled at the mare. But, as the light grew in intensity when Ame focused on the assailant's face, she realized it was only Fluttershy, who had almost wetted herself in fear.

"Oh my gosh, Fluttershy are you ok?" Ame attempted to calm down the crying mare. After about 30 minutes of explaining the situation, they both came to the agreement that they were both at fault for the incident. Fluttershy explained that she went to the town to look for Ame, who looked sheepishly at that and told her that she had done the same around her cottage.

"Ok, ok, so I'm ok and you aren't pony-napped. Let's just forget about this incident and go about our business."

"A-agreed."

Before things could settle down however, Ame had to ask for permission to get time off in the morning to go see a show in town coming up. Fluttershy agreed, but told her to come back immediately afterwards to prevent the accident from happening again.

Everything now settled, they both packed up for the night and went to sleep, Fluttershy on her own couch and Ame on the floor. There were not any more disturbances until morning.

-x-x-x-x-x

Chap 7 now complete! Read and Review, even if you don't have anything good to say, I could appreciate the criticism you guys offer me!


	8. Catching up and Big Troubles

Finally, the long-awaited 'Trixie Reunion' chapter begins!

Disclaimer: Do I own MLP? Hmm...nah.

-x-x-x-x-x-

It was morning, and the birds were chirping, everything was fine in the morning, and Ame got up early to get the animals fed so she could be on her way to see Trixie earlier than the other ponies.

After each of the animals was fed, she bid farewell to Fluttershy for the morning and trotted into town where the show would be taking place at. She made sure to take the weird amulet with her this time around, because she had a feeling that she would need it.

At the town square, there were a few people already gathered around, no one she personally knew was there and that would likely make things easier for her.

After some sneaking around to the back of the stage, Ame knocked on the door of the wagon she knew Trixie would likely be using. An agitated voice responded to Ame's knocking, "What is it that you want that can't wait until after Trixie's show?"

Ame was not one to be disheartened by somepony's bad morning attitude however, and responded, "Come on Trixie! You don't remember your old friend from magic school? We got along so well." After a moment's pause, the door opened and a blue mare walked out.

This mare had an aquamarine shade of blue for a coat, and the mane was a silver-blue combination of color. Ame noticed that Trixie's body hadn't changed in the slightest, other than the fact that she's a little bit taller now. To conclude the check-up, it would seem Trixie earned her cutie mark, a wand crossed over the moon, representing her ability for working on stage.

"Trixie, remember me? It's Amethyst!"

"Amethyst...Amethyst...hmm, oh Trixie, err I mean, I do remember you!" Trixie went for an awkward embrace to catch up on old times.

Ame laughed a bit a hugged back, it's been a while since they had seen each other, however the show must go first, and she reminded Trixie about the show that she was going to watch her perform.

"What! You're going to watch one of my shows?"

"Why not watch the show? You are good right?"

"True," started Trixie, a little embarrassed at the moment, "I didn't expect to see you of all ponies here today, for I had you figured to be at Canterlot by now."

"I could never make it in Canterlot," Ame said, "And you know by now why I couldn't go to Canterlot in the first place."

"Why? What have you been up to that is so important they wouldn't let you in Canterlot, the capital of Equestria and one of the most respected places around?"

"That explanation is going to have to wait until after your show is done, after all, you don't want to disappoint your fans don't you?"

That reminded Trixie of the time and she went back in the room and grabbed her hat and cape, both of which were purple and colored with stars on them, and ran behind the curtains that led to the front stage.

Trixie looked back to Ame and told her to watch and be amazed at the magic she was going to perform. Ame rolled her eyes a little bit and walked to the front of the crowd to watch the show.

Immediately after Ame took her seat, the show mare burst through the curtains, causing some to cheer and some to finally sigh in appreciation that the show was going to begin.

"How are you doing, citizens of Ponyville? I hope you're ready, because this show will be the best you will ever see!" Trixie loudly boasted to the crowd, causing excitement all about.

'Got to give a gal credit,' Ame thought to herself, 'She certainly knows how to raise a crowd.'

"What do you mean best show ever? I could do anything better than you could, without magic!" A rainbow-maned Pegasus tried to retain the excitement and move the crowd to her. Some paid attention and then even Trixie stopped the introduction to challenge her in a show-off.

Rainbow Dash took to the skies, Ame remembered her name as the other pegasi friend Fluttershy had, and started to do aerial acrobatics, going this way and that while leaving a trail of rainbow to follow after each trick. She sped around a wind-mill after ramming through a cloud that got her soaking with rain water, and after turning on the wind-mill, proceeded to land on stage, where the drying turn the rainwater into a rainbow-aura around Dash.

"Beat that, you show pony! I'm the only show-off around here!"

"Rainbow Dash, that is your name right, when I'm done with you, they'll only be calling you, Loser." Trixie horn gathered up magic and cause Dash's wings to start speeding Dash in a circle, spinning her around in a rainbow-colored typhoon. When the typhoon stopped, the crowd was cheering and Dash was on the floor about to puke a little bit from being tossed and turned around so much.

"Only I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, defeated a dreaded Ursa Major with this magic!" After mentioning an Ursa Major, she launched up various fireworks to create a dazzling array of colors which accentuated her point, revealing a constellation-version of Trixie staring down a Ursa MINOR. The people however, never seeing either or, started to applause making Trixie smile.

There wasn't anyone else in the crowd that disagreed with Trixie, and Applejack and Rarity, both of whom showed up earlier, kept quiet about how bad that went for Dash, because they were both snickering a little about it.

With one final burst of fireworks, the show ended, and Trixie bowed out one more time as flowers were being tossed to her as an offering for the good show she just put on for them.

Ame had to admit, Trixie is a lot better with magic than she used to be, and even then that was pretty good in of itself.

The show done and the crowd gone, left Trixie and Ame alone in the town square, people were still staring at Trixie, acknowledging the fact that she was there, something she seemed to take pride in. Ame decided now would be a good time to see if Trixie wanted to hang out.

"Hey Trixie, want to go hang out some time soon?"

Trixie seemed to ponder on a response on this, for she was just looking at her with a squint in her eyes, almost as if questioning by facial gesture alone if she really just asked that question.

"I suppose I have nothing better planned, sure, let's go hang out." Trixie smiled when she agreed to go, it would be better than getting swarmed by too many people when she wanted to relax after the show.

"Could we go somewhere private to go hang out then?" Trixie offered. There was no blush on her face that could lead to misleading conclusions, but it didn't help to wonder why for Ame.

"Um, sure. I know a spot we can go to around here. Come on, I'll take you there."

-x-x-x-x-x-

(Down by the Lakeside, late afternoon)

The two unicorns stopped around the lake, and took a seat next to each other on the soft grass. They shared various stories about what they have been up to and how they each have been doing, how Trixie never really defeated an Ursa Major, and that was a lie to boost the anxiety in the crowd. Ame laughed at that, but seeing Trixie's sad face she explained why she laughed, saying it was only because of the fact that Ame already knew it was a lie due to not hearing about something that significant in the news.

The sun was going down and both friends stared at each other, basking in the fact that they have finally caught up on old times. Ame stared directly into Trixie's magenta eyes, and started to move closer to her. Trixie also stared into Ame's ruby red eyes, and only stayed still as their heads were about to meet when suddenly Ame stopped and pointed at a little spot on her cheek.

"You got something on your cheek there Trix."

"Huh? There's something on my cheek?"

"Yeah, there's a grass stain on your cheek, here let me get that for you."

Ame moved her hoof to Trixie's cheek and wiped off the stain on her face. Right when Trixie asked whether or not that was really what Ame was staring at, they both saw birds flying in the opposite direction they were facing, and heard an earth-shattering roar from a big creature.

"W-what was that? The only thing that could make that kind of a sound is a..."

"Don't say it Trix! Don't say that's what we think it is!"

The roar came again, this time even closer as two foals burst out of nearby bushes and ran into them. One of them had a flashing horn, and the other had a thin film of sweat covering his body.

They saw Trixie and seemed to relax for a few seconds, and Ame asked what was going on with those noises over in the direction they came from.

"Um...Trixie...Great and Powerful Trixie...We have a problem." The short green one stated, jumping back and forth as if he was going to wet the floor from the situation at hand.

"Yeah, a BIG problem, we have an Ursa Major chasing after us, we brought it to you so you could show us how you took one down!"

Trixie was shocked, that they did that to get her attention. The Ursa Majors are a force to be reckoned with, it was advised in the standard case of Ursa Majors that if you want to take one down, never attack it alone. The Pony Board of Bounty Hunting (PBBH) stated that, '...if one were to ever face an Ursa Major in combat, have a team of at least 6 different ponies with you.'

Ame told the young colts to run into town and get help, Trixie was about to run with them when Ame begged her to stay.

"I am not going to be able to stop this thing alone, Trixie I'm going to need your help." Seeing Trixie still looking to flight rather than fight, she added, "If that Ursa gets past me, who's to stop it from going to attack you, or the others in Ponyville? Who's going to stop him because it sure isn't going to be me, I'll be six feet under!"

That seemed to make her stay, however hesitant her decisions were, just in time as well, because the earth rumbled and seemed to increase in intensity as something big was coming their way.

Out of the bushes came an Ursa Major. Tall, just as the books described, even though HUGE would be a better term for it. The body was covered in constellations and had an eerie shade of midnight blue for a coat of fur. Each of his paws had claws ready to tear trees in half with one lazy swing of his legs.

Even Ame couldn't help but be scared, but she promised to return to Fluttershy after the show, and there were too many ponies that she grew close to die here.

"You want to get to Ponyville, then you're going to have to go through us!" Ame declared to the mighty beast, which got its' attention for it had not even noticed the two unicorns underneath him. Even it seemed amused as well that there would be opposition so small to stand against its' mighty power.

"Y-y-yeah, if you're going to attack our h-home, then fight us!" Trixie stood next to Ame, magenta glow covering her horn for it was too late to run now.

The beast roared again, but this time, Ame and Trixie were not frightened by the beast, they would defeat this thing, or at least make it run away if possible.

"This is going to be a pain to fight, hope you're ready Trixie!" With that, Ame charged at the Ursa Major with a battle cry worthy for the records.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 8 Complete! The usual people and ponies alike, just review with that little button right there would ya kindly?


	9. Major Issues

Chapter 9 is now ready for business guys! Will Ame and Trixie's old friendship be able to triumph over an URSA MAJOR? Find out now!

Disclaimer: Never owned MLP, but it would be fun to do so! :D

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Ursa ran towards them, intent on crushing them both and being on his way. Ame pushed Trixie out of the way, and latched on to the beast's legs.

"Hey, you missed me!" Ame taunted the Ursa, while climbing up to the top of the dangerous creature. 'If I can blind him, then we'll have a better time taking him down.'

The beast started to rampage about, trying to shake the persistent unicorn off of him, but her grip, enhanced by magic of course, was too strong to break free.

"You're going to have to try harder than that you beastie!" Ame continued to climb to the top of the Ursa, knowing that if he gets madder then he will start to make mistakes instead of thinking logically, for an animal anyways.

The Ursa stopped trying to knock Ame off and decided to take out the other unicorn in the duo. Trixie was still scared shitless at the sight of an Ursa Major up close, and was too scared to see the creature charge at her until he was about to hit.

Ame stopped climbing and looked at where he was going, and gasped as she saw his target, "Trixie, get out of there!"

Trixie heard her old friend call out her name to get moving, and pressed her body against the grass as the Ursa missed her body narrowly with his huge paws.

"A-ame, I'm scared..." Trixie whimpered out, she had lost most of confidence and the Ursa didn't have to do a darn thing.

"Remember what I said Trix, If we don't stop him here, we'll lose all of our loved ones to this beast on a rampage. Do you want that to happen, if so, run, I'll buy you some time so you can escape."

As Trixie dodged out of the way due to the second charge the Star Beast tried to do, she called out, "But, if that happens I'll lose you too!"

"Then help me, help fight for those who cannot protect themselves!"

Trixie regained her confidence at that declaration and this time, attacked the Ursa with a lightning bolt from the heavens.

The Ursa cried out, and even Ame had to feel the static remains of that attack, as her mane was all puffy and standing up.

Ame reached the top of the head and began to charge up magic, Trixie began to do the same for another lightning attack.

Even the Ursa, incapable of using magic, felt that things are not going to bode well for him if the joint-attack hits. He once again tried to knock off Ame and disrupt the spell, and Ame was hard-pressed at holding on to the bear.

"Trixie, aim for the eyes!" Ame called out, this was a chance for at least one spell to hit.

Time seemed to slow down as Trixie called down another lightning bolt, and Ame focused her power to the Ursa's head for a better shot at the eye, and her magic, attacking as a conductor, caused the bolt to strike true at the Ursa's eye.

Ame jumped off, just in time to see the Star Beast flailing and writhing everywhere, he couldn't stay still now that his sight had been taken away.

However, the Ursa still had one eye he could see with, and he glared in the direction he thought he saw the mares at, one eye destroyed and bleeding, and the other one's pupil dilated in pain.

Ame smirked and was going to call for another magic strike to finish off the beast, when Twilight jumped into the clearing, telling everyone to stop attacking.

"Why should we stop attacking, if we stop the entire city will be destroyed!" Ame yelled to Twilight, who only waved a hoof at her in response.

"Ame, trust me, I can end this peacefully if you give me enough time." Twilight responded, horn glowing pink.

Ame said nothing at first and stepped back for Twilight, shortly calling out afterwards, "If you can end this battle peacefully, then that will just fine with me then, so long as this attack is done!"

Twilight remained quiet, as she charged enough magic to make Ame look at her in surprise, 'That's a lot of magic she's using, is this spell going to really end the fight peacefully?"

Twilight's spell was unleashed, sending soothing melodies all around as the Ursa stopped screaming in pain and started to relax its' tired muscles. Once the beast was sedated, Twilight brought out with levitation a hollowed-out tree trunk that was covered at one end of it. She brought the fashioned-attempt for a bottle to a nearby reservoir of water and dumped it in. After filling it up, and she was really concentrating on this spell, she levitated the Ursa and the bottle and brought them to each other, the beast happily sucking the bottle of water.

After lifting both the Ursa and the bottle back to its' cave, Twilight stumbled around a little bit after using too much magic.

"I got you Twi, you worked yourself too hard back there, are you alright?" Ame was fussing over the fact that Twilight tried too hard when Trixie and herself already had things covered. 'But she did keep to her word, and that was no small feat itself.' Ame thought to herself.

After securing Twilight and making sure Trixie was okay to travel with them back to Ponyville, they went back into town, where the majority of the city awaited their return.

"Don't worry every pony, the Ursa was taken down with no issues and moved back into its' cave, hopefully it won't show back up for a while, if ever." Ame reassured the crowd.

As soon as she said those words, all the ponies in town started chanting all three of their names, "Go Twilight! Go Trixie! Go Ame!"

Ame couldn't believe what she was hearing, chanting, for them? The more she thought about it though, the more it seemed to make sense, because they, a three mare squad, took down an Ursa Major.

The time for celebration was upon them, and they all agreed to a victory party early in the morning, for it was far too late into the night for any partying.

Ame bid Trixie farewell for now, and went back to Fluttershy's cottage to tell her that she was alright. When she was at the door, she immediately heard crying, and sighed. 'Fluttershy must've thought I was in danger,' Ame face-hoofed at this, 'better go on and tell I'm just fine.'

Ame opened the door, and was immediately tackled by a crying mare, and she could tell by the pink mane it was indeed Fluttershy that was crying.

"Calm down Flutters, it's just me Ame!"

"A-ame, I-i thought you had d-died back there!" Fluttershy was bawling her eyes out against Ame's smooth coat now and Ame thought to herself that this was going to be a long night, so she picked up Fluttershy and took the shy mare to her bed to let her rest up.

Ame was in her own room when she looked out the window, and saw the nice bright sky that was a full moon tonight it seemed.

"Everything I do here always gets me into some kind of trouble, and I thought this place wasn't going to be fun at all." Ame laughed at her own self for ever thinking that Ponyville isn't a good place to be.

With that thought, Ame fell asleep, as it was a tiring day taking down one Ursa 'Minor', as Twilight called it, making it so that it would seem that things were getting too interesting around here.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 9 finally up! It took a while because I suck with battle scenes, not usually my job but.

Bah! Just read and review for more chapters!


	10. Making up for neglect

Chapter 10 has now arisen from the depths of my PC, what chaos can we stir up now?

Disclaimer: Still don't own MLP FiM, but I do own my OC!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ame woke up in the cottage and found a warm body next to her, she was startled for a few but calmed down after realizing it was Fluttershy, eyes red from crying, next to her sound asleep.

'Poor mare,' Ame thought to herself, 'She stayed up all night trying to make sure I'm ok, I need to repay her somehow.'

As Ame tried to remove herself from the bed, Fluttershy gripped onto Ame unconsciously, bringing the unicorn closer to her embrace. The thief found it cute that she would try so hard to keep her close to her.

Ame switched places with a soft bear cub that happened to be nearby and walked out of the room, ignoring the cub's cry for help as it was being death hugged by the distressed mare that was still asleep.

As she walked around, she thought about what Fluttershy would like, but a rare piece of treasure didn't seem like a good idea for a mare like her. Jewelry always seemed to fit the stuck-up snobbish types much better.

Ame walked out of the cottage to go into town, maybe one of the locals would know a good gift for the shy mare.

Ame thought about who could possibly know a lot about Fluttershy, so she narrowed it down to 5 different ponies: Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, or Pinkie.

Applejack seemed like a good choice, but she was bucking apples right now down by the farm. Rarity is always busy with a brand new fashion thing to keep up with the latest trends and what-not. Dash is likely trying out for the Wonderbolts, the greatest team of aerial performers in all of Equestria. That left Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

Sugarcube Corner wasn't too far away from her location, so trying there couldn't be too bad right?

When she walked up to the front entrance, Ame noticed that the sign seemed to be turned around for closed. 'Pinkie must not be in here yet,' observed Ame mentally.

Twilight's library was smack-dab in the middle of town, kinda hard to miss as it is a rather large oak tree hollowed-out so ponies could live in it.

Ame walked right on in to the library, already knowing that Twi is probably working on more domesticated magic to fit in around town.

There Twilight was, doing just as Ame said she would be doing and messing around with various bottles of mysterious liquids.

Ame got a smirk as she noticed that Twilight seemed to be distracted on some calculations and took a deep breath of air getting ready to scare her, right before she screamed, Twi, without even looking behind her stated, "Oh hi Ame."

Ame let go of the breath she was holding in, knowing that scare tactic wouldn't work on the Princess' best student. "Morning Twi, I got something to ask you."

Twilight safely put down the two bottles she was mixing and looked at Ame questioningly.

"Alright...what is it?"

"I want to get a gift for Fluttershy, but I don't know what to get her, what do you think?"

Twilight pondered for a moment before taking out a book titled, 'Friendship Catalogue.' She flipped through a few pages telekinetically before stopping on one page in particular.

"Well..." Twilight said as she read the passage, "Fluttershy loves animals and takes good care of tiny gifts, so if you want to get her something, make it simple and not too complicated."

"Did you really write down everypony's likes and dislikes in that big book of yours?"

Twilight blushed embarrassingly before nodding, "Well, I wasn't going to learn about friendship just hearing it from them, so I have to write this kind of stuff down. You don't think that's a bad thing do you?"

"Not at all," Ame started, waving a hoof to show that she didn't mind, "It's just not really something ponies remember to do."

"So...while we are discussing likes and dislikes, what are yours?"

"What makes you wanna know about me?" Ame questioned, because who would want to know about a thief like her?

"I just want to get to know every pony in town better, but I never found out anything about you since we met in the Everfree."

Ame nodded, that was some fair reasoning, no harm in sharing just a few details with her fellow unicorn is there?

"Alright, my name is Amethyst Falls, 'Crystal Thief' if you remembered my title."

Twilight nodded as she took out a quill and began to write on one of the blank pages in the book.

"I like...well I don't really have a preference on likes, but I prefer shiny things and love to go visit pyramids filled with treasures."

Twilight stopped writing to make a comment, "So like Daring Do right?"

Ame shook her head in response, "She inspired me, true, but I made my own legend on my own. And nopony is going to take credit for that."

Twilight picked up the quill again and began to write again after asking, "Okay, so what do you dislike then?"

"Well, I dislike ponies who take other ponies credit for something they did, and I also dislike bad deals in life. Because if I am promised something, and then later cheated out of my fair winnings, I believe I am entitled to at least earn some of the fortune, so I became a bit of a thief, as it turned out, I was darn good at what I did." Ame stopped right there and said, "Sorry, got off track."

But Twilight wasn't mad at all, she merely smiled at her and replied, "I didn't expect you to have such an interesting background story, but really, you, a thief?"

Ame nodded, "Technically a reformed thief, I'm more of a treasure hunter now-a-days, and since then I only raided the tombs and pyramids of those long gone."

Twilight finished up writing everything that was said before declaring she only had two more questions to ask.

"Alrighty then, speak up."

"One, what are you planning on doing here in Ponyville and two, I...err..." Twilight seemed to be blushing as she said these words, almost as if she were afraid of the answer that would come of it.

"Come on Twi, we're friends, you can ask me whatever you want."

Twilight gained confidence and asked, "What are your...sexualpreferences?!" Twilight finished the second part of her question with a blush.

Ame herself was also blushing, not expecting that question, "Uh...well, to answer the first one, I'm currently working with Fluttershy at her cottage for the time being."

"Go on..."

"And for my...preferences...I am into both stallions and mares."

Twilight seemed to be turning a brighter shade of red-violet as she heard this, every single thought she had was becoming dirty and wrong, 'I have to stop this questioning now!'

"OK! Well I wish you luck in your quest to get Fluttershy a present, now goodbye!"

Ame couldn't finish her protest as she was thrown out of the library with telekinesis and the door was slammed shut, she only got up and shrugged off the imaginary dust off her coat.

Now came the question of what to get her... 'Fluttershy wouldn't want nothing too fancy, but I can't help but want to give her at least something to hold onto while I go off some times for adventure.'

As Ame racked her brain for a rare animal to get her friend and boss, she had an idea. 'Maybe if I give her a phoenix she will remember me!' But where to get one is the tricky part, as they are only found in the most treacherous places in Equestria, like the Planes of Rebirth, where, as some ponies say at the tavern with a drink too many, "the trees are made of pure mahogany, but not just any mahogany, mahogany that was created by the gods of the forests and can breathe fire hotter than the hells themselves!"

Ame decided then, tonight, she would go out and look for a Phoenix Egg for Fluttershy to hold onto, now it's time to prepare for such an arduous quest, as the overprotective parents would not likely let their own children go without a fight.

"Definitely the most interesting town I have ever stayed at..." Ame walked into town to gather supplies.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 10 is now completed! Stay tuned in for the next installation of TREASURE HUNTER!


	11. Feather obtained!

Chapter 10! Ame is going to go for the phoenix feather, something that is rare sought after in the world of Equestria, but will she find one? Find out now!

Disclaimer: If I owned MLP, I wouldn't have bothered making an OC for this now would I?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ame was in town, browsing the place with the many bits she had saved up from working at Fluttershy's place. She was going to need a lot of water, as the phoenix's territory tended to be in very hot places, and some legends she heard that they actually can live rather comfortably in a volcano! She was also going to need some winter clothes as well, they move up north for mating season as it gets colder and the males can show off their warmth as opposed to the other contesting males to the female.

Ame knew that mating season seemed to be about now, so at night-fall, when every pony, including Fluttershy was asleep, Ame moved out from the city.

When she got far enough from the city to take her first break, she rested by a tall tree for cover. If Fluttershy freaked out when Ame wasn't there in the house with her, she might send someone fast to go look for her, someone like Rainbow Dash, somepony that Ame would rather not try to outrun. Perhaps she could also send out one of her falcons as well, those things are fast seekers and a good friend of Fluttershy's, like almost every other animal Ame came across.

After taking a few swigs of water from her canteen, Ame got up and started to move again, making sure to stick close to the treetops.

There was a little bit of distance until Ame hit the places that were extremely cold and uninhabitable for some ponies to even consider trying to live at. The thief figured she could stay at a nearby inn, and the closest town seemed to be Manehattan, relatively cold around there if she remembered anything about the weather schedule.

She stopped in town, there didn't seem to be anyone out at the moment, Ame looked up, there was a figure flying in the distance, Ame couldn't tell who it might be, but she noticed a horn and a pair of wings, 'Did Fluttershy really get CELESTIA herself to come after me?!' Ame panicked a little bit at this possibility, no way that she could outrun the princess herself while said princess is flying in the sky.

The figure seemed to have spotted her as well for the figure ducked down from the sky and landed gracefully on the main street that Ame was still on.

"Hark, she of fair eyes." The voice had a classical tone to it, almost as if they didn't talk to anyone to catch up with the current grammar.

"M-me?"

"Yes...thou doth not remember thee?" The princess stepped closer, and Ame realized it was Nightmare Moon, or as she was now, Luna.

"Princess Luna? What are you doing down here?"

"Enjoying the embrace of thy night, what brings you here fair mare?"

"Err...looking for a phoenix."

Luna looked right into her eyes to make sure that she was serious, and then laughed a little bit, before Ame could get frustrated though, Luna explained why.

"Those that you seek are a little bit further down from the city, I was just amazed thou actually wanted to look for one."

Ame nodded, and asked to be sure, "About that night at the Everfree, are you okay?"

Luna's eyes opened in realization, "So it was thou whom hath saved thee from eternal torment from the moon's corruption, I thank thee." Luna inclined her head closer to the ground in gratitude.

Ame blushed a little bit, not expecting gratitude from one of the princesses themselves. She waved Luna goodbye and continued on her way, if they weren't too far away, it shouldn't be too much trouble then to find a feather right?

'The temperature has increased around here, so it may as well be somewhere in this spot...' Ame was scrutinizing the area to make sure there wasn't any stone unturned, no area not thoroughly ravaged in the pursuit of that one feather.

Ame had only been searching the clearing for a few minutes before grumbling in frustration, 'Why does searching have to be so hard!'

She noticed that there was a cawing sound in the distance, it sounded more majestic than the average bird, maybe that call could lead her to the phoenix.

Tracking where the call came from wasn't too difficult for the treasure raider, it was foal's play to track the source of the noise, identifying where it is EXACTLY, is the troublesome part.

She used a basic 'Marco-Polo' maneuver to find out where it is, a cawing sound would get louder and more frequent the closer she gets, on the other hand, it will get weaker and less cawing will happen. Ame looked up when the cawing was most frequent.

The bird turned out to be in a tree, although most of the trees here seemed to hit early fall season, causing the trees leaves to be a red-orange color.

Slowly, Ame approached the tree the phoenix was in, but it either seemed to be in a good mood or hadn't noticed her as she approached.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Fluttershy's Cottage)

'Oh my, where did Ame go off to?' Fluttershy thought to herself as she awakened, it seemed that she had been asleep, but for how long is the question.

Fluttershy looked out the window, as the sun seemed to be blazingly bright right now, so it must be midday.

Fluttershy relinquished her hold on the bear cub that she knew wasn't in the bed before the morning, maybe she hugged Ame too hard last night and Ame switched with the bear and her?

Fluttershy was worried though, what if Ame got hurt again, what if she died out there and left the shy mare lonely? Tears are welling up in her eyes as she thinks about this.

She immediately tried to calm herself, the same way Ame told her to do, 'Calm down,' she would say, 'and take a few deep breaths, I would never leave you alone.'

Surprisingly, it worked, but Fluttershy felt warmth in her chest as she thought about Ame, 'W-what am I feeling right now, and why only with Ame?'

Fluttershy went back to sleep, sure that Ame would be home soon, maybe she could figure out what this weird feeling is too while she's at it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Back in the Forest, with Ame)

"Stay still you dumb bird!" Ame roared at the phoenix she was trying to get to stay still just so she could get one measly feather, not much to ask for right? Apparently though, the legendary bird continued to move as if his life was on the line, must've been the arcane bolts of magic flying at him whenever he tried to rest.

Ame got close enough that she tried to lunge at the bird in mid-air, although missed and crashed into a tree, holding her snout with one hoof she sat on the floor as the bird got much needed rest on the tree branch across from her. She decided to try a different tactic to get what she wanted.

"I only want one feather, I'll leave you alone if you give me that much." Ame tried to coax the bird into sitting still by assuming an affable nature instead of accosting the poor creature.

The bird hesitated, as it did want the unicorn to leave it alone, but that feather would take forever to grow back.

It pointed its' wing out of the forest, Ame could guess what it was trying to say, "You have my word I will leave your sanctuary if you give me one feather."

It took off a feather after some consideration, and left it on the floor for her as it flew off into the sunset, a majestic moment if Ame wasn't yelling in relief and joy that she finally got the damn feather.

"Finally, I got the fucking feather that damn bird was stopping me from getting! Now let's get this back to Flutters." She placed the feather in her satchel, next to the mysterious amulet that made her warm whenever she looked at it, 'I still need to figure out what exactly this thing does.'

She began the long trek home, intent on giving the feather to Fluttershy and get a nice, long sleep at the cottage, it practically became a home for her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 10 end, hopefully it was worth the wait.


	12. New Chances

Chapter 12 begins now! (I noticed I put two chapters 10's up.) ._.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MLP.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Every pony in town gave wide berth to Ame as she passed on through the town, she looked like hell limping in, and clutching her saddle as if it contained the secret of life itself inside. You know, because it's not like there's a phoenix feather or anything, the one mystical item rumored to bring the freshly dead back to life.

Even a few of the ponies tried to help her to a hospital, but Ame shrugged them off and kept moving towards Fluttershy's cottage, the whole town followed to make sure that she was going to be ok.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Fluttershy's Cottage, With Fluttershy)

Fluttershy woke up, feeling that something seemed wrong. Ame was still gone, but that feeling in her chest won't go away. 'Time to ask some pony about this, maybe Twilight can help?'

Twilight knew all sorts of magical things, so maybe she could explain the warmth in Fluttershy's chest, but she knew that Twilight and her would have to be alone to ask, it seemed too embarrassing to be anywhere with large amounts of ponies.

Fluttershy fed the animals, and fixed up her mane before heading to the door, suddenly there was a knock on the door. 'Who could that be?' Fluttershy wondered. She headed to the door, worried that it might be some pony mean. "W-who's there?"

There was no response, although there were a series of rasping coughs, like some pony was dying out there.

Fluttershy darted to the door, and without thinking, pulled it open, causing a wounded unicorn to fall in. The crowd that followed said unicorn trotted off to go back to their works.

But Fluttershy recognized that mane anywhere, "A-ame? A-are you alright?"

No response. Ame was still passed out, but no one else was around, 'Maybe if I ask Ame herself what this weird feeling is when she wakes up, I'll finally know.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Fluttershy's Cottage, Nighttime)

Ame was awake now, feeling rejuvenated from that nap, and she made it back to the cottage alive and well.

'Fluttershy must've let me in.' Thought Ame to herself, her satchel was still on her, so Flutters didn't find her gift yet.

The door to Ame's room was knocked on. Knowing it was likely Fluttershy, Ame called out, "Come on in."

The door opened, and Fluttershy walked in with a determined face on her. Ame gulped, she only gets this serious whenever Ame goes off and gets herself hurt. 'Oh man, I'm in for it now.'

"How could you get hurt out there! Again!" Fluttershy stormed out word after word, causing a massive headache for Ame, but Ame held on, she likely deserved the yelling.

"D-do you want me to be alone out here? Well, do you?" Fluttershy had an angry look in her eyes, but there were also tears in them, likely from crying over Ame so much.

"C-calm down Fluttershy, I know I broke my promise, and I apologize deeply, but I got you a gift!"

The shy mare now assertive was confused, "A gift," her eyebrow cocked slightly. "Like what?"

Ame pointed her head to the satchel, which was slightly opened. Fluttershy looked at Ame, who only nodded for her to open the container.

Fluttershy gasped as she saw the contents of the satchel, there were 3 things in there, a photo of Ame and herself outside the cottage with the other animals, that image brought tears in her eyes again, 'She kept this, f-for me?'

There were two more things in the satchel however, one was an amulet, with an amethyst centerpiece, suspended upon a solid gold chain. Fluttershy couldn't wonder why would Ame give her an amulet, when Ame coughed out, "The last thing in there is for you."

How could she have missed the feather in the pouch, as it seemed to be radiating warmth, something that might be necessary for the upcoming winter.

"W-what is this feather?"

"It's a legendary phoenix feather," Ame was sitting up as she said this, and puffed out her chest and boasted, "I found the thing myself!"

"You didn't...hurt the animal did you?" Fluttershy had to admit, this was a nice gift, but it wouldn't matter how nice it was if some pony, or something got hurt to get it.

Ame shook her head in negative, "The bird gave me the feather itself in return I had to leave the forest."

Fluttershy was awed, she knew Ame was good with creatures of nature, much like herself, but to make a deal with one of the most skittish aerial races is no easy feat.

Ame closed her eyes, basking in her glory, when suddenly she was tackled into a hug from Fluttershy, who was letting out a waterfall of tears in her eyes, but these were tears of joy.

"Thank you! Oh thank you for the nice gift! I love it!"

Ame shrugged nonchalantly, smirking a little bit, "It was nothing I couldn't do."

After saying those words, Ame was squeezed even harder than before by the jubilant mare.

"There is something I have to...ask about." Fluttershy calmed down and started to blush a little bit, looking into Ame's eyes.

Ame asked, "Well, what is it?"

Fluttershy took a while to respond, "...I have this, weird feeling in my chest when I look at...some pony, what does that mean?"

Ame felt a little bit of heart break at this, she didn't know why she felt like this, it's just Flutters. The shy mare deserved to be happy with some pony, 'But not with a rotten thief,' Ame thought venomously to herself. Ame shocked herself with those thoughts, since when did she see Fluttershy as someone worth being happy with? Seeing Flutters looking worried, Ame decided to at least tell her what that feeling meant, even if she knew it wasn't for her.

"That feeling in your chest...It's often described for infatuation or love if the case is severe enough."

"L-love?" Fluttershy was redder than a tomato could ever be as she listened in.

Ame nodded, and then asked in a hesitant voice herself, "S-so, who do you like?" Trying to maintain a calm exterior, but had tears on the inside.

Fluttershy only shook her head, "N-no one you know..."

Ame felt a sense of distrust in this, 'She likes someone I don't know? Are they from outta town?' These thoughts and more plagued Ame's usual sarcastic and bold mindset. 'I have to know more about this special pony of hers, but wait, is she even into stallions? Or is she into mares?'

For the rest of the day, Fluttershy and Ame had an awkward silence over take the cottage, the tension was so thick it could probably be cut with a knife and served on a silver platter afterwards. Ame wasn't mad at Fluttershy, not one bit upset, but she wished the animal-lover would trust her more about these things. Fluttershy on the other hoof, she was deliberately trying to avoid Ame at all costs, as if just talking to her seemed to be bad news.

This went on until night time, when Ame said enough was enough and decided she would at least get a name about this pony.

Fluttershy was in her room, relaxing on the couch, when Ame knocked on the door, the Pegasus let her in to relax.

Ame sighed, now or never she supposed, "Fluttershy, we got to talk."

Fluttershy was a little bit scared, 'Did she figure it out? Oh no, well I'm going to admit things first as well then.' She stood up with a bold look on her face, the same kind of look Ame taught her to have when dealing with issues.

Ame seemed a little surprised at her determined look, but went on, "Are you sure I don't know this special somepony of yours?"

"No...I lied to you, you do know this pony."

"Who is it then? Who could've captivated you so easily?"

Fluttershy said nothing and looked at Ame, who was confused, 'Why is she only staring at me? What does that have to do with-'she suddenly got it, 'It's me?!'

"I think it's...me."

Fluttershy nodded once, blushing slightly while maintaining eye contact with Fluttershy.

Ame sighed in relief, there was joy as well into the sigh, but Ame understood why now, she loved Fluttershy back. 'She was the one who complained whenever I got hurt, but what about Applejack? Apples and I go way back, but lately we haven't even spoken since the hospital.'

The thief had a confused look on her face, causing her ruby red eyes to narrow in suspicion. Fluttershy was trying to maintain consciousness, but it was starting to become harder and harder to do so, especially with those red eyes looking in her direction like that.

"Is there...something wrong Ameth?"

Ame stopped thinking to hear what Fluttershy just said, "Ameth?"

"Your new nickname, do you like it?" Fluttershy's head was pointed to the ground in embarrassment, thinking she didn't like her new nickname.

Ame laughed a little bit, "I love it! But for how long have you liked me Flutters?"

"I have liked you since the Ursa incident, do you like me back that way though?"

This was the moment of truth for Ame it seemed, and she had two options, go back to Applejack and hope she's still available and ask questions, or stay here with the shy mare she had come to love.

"I...like you, I have liked you since even before the Ursa incident, and even then I had you thought for a cute mare in my books."

They were both blushing as the confessions came out, and neither of them knew what to do next, Ame couldn't understand why though, they're both acting like wallflowers at the moment, neither willing to move forward. Ame got the courage to get in front of Fluttershy and whispered into her ear, "Fluttershy, will you be mine?"

Fluttershy almost passed out, and barely managed to nod before being kissed fully on the lips, the pure surprise of it made her moan a little bit, something Ame found cute.

They pulled apart and Ame looked at her, "Let's go get some sleep, I promise to never leave you worried again."

Fluttershy nodded, and they both went to Fluttershy's couch, there seemed to be room for only one, but Ame offered Fluttershy to sleep on top of her, though the recommendation itself came out in a stutter.

Before they both entered the dream land for the night, Ame decided to say those three words that would trap this relationship into a binding one.

"I love you Fluttershy."

"And I love you, Ameth." Fluttershy responded in a melodious voice.

They both went to sleep in each other's hooves, both of them unaware of the things that will come to test their love.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I got to say this story isn't coming out half bad eh? Make sure to Read and Review or PM me if you have any story suggestions or recommendations to make this story better for you, the viewers. Have a nice day everyone/everypony!


	13. Picnic in the Everfree

Chapter 13, we get to see how Amethyst and Fluttershy's relationship blooms.

Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying I don't own MLP FIM after 12 times, but I still don't.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The cottage was quiet in the next morning, and Ame woke up to a comfortable weight on top of her, she noticed by the pink mane it was Fluttershy.

'So we really did tell each other, and she accepted.' Ame remembered. That would explain the fact that they're cuddling on her couch, as opposed to being in their own separate rooms for the night.

The light came through the window and highlighted Fluttershy's facial features, making her look as pure as the driven snow to come up in the winter time soon. The glow on the formerly shy mare's face as she slept made Ame think, 'Well, there was that one pony tale that said true love could awaken their loves.'

Ame worked the courage to approach the sleeping mare's face with her own. 'She still isn't awake yet, that's good.'

Right before she could try to kiss Fluttershy, she woke up, and they were looking at each other, eye-to-eye, both a blush on their faces.

"G-good morning Flutters!" Ame nervously said, trying not to give away the fact that she was about to do THAT to wake her up. Fluttershy was genuinely confused, why did Ame seem so red on her face this morning, not at all like her usual bold self. "Are you alright?" Fluttershy asked Ame, with a calm, even tone about her voice, despite all the blushing.

"M-me, yea I'm fine." Ame helped Fluttershy off of her and they both just sat next to each other on the couch, both not knowing what to say to the other to start out their day, Ame had to make a question though.

"So what exactly does this make us?" Ame seemed a bit hesitant to ask this, it seemed stupid, she knew, but she had to know what her mare friend thought about it.

"Umm...I guess that makes us...you know..." Fluttershy had her face in a permanent flush from embarrassment, the one way to start up the morning and this is what happens.

"I guess we are mare-friends now huh?" Ame confirmed, "I think this calls for a small celebration, how about a picnic over by the forest outskirts?"

Fluttershy tried to object, saying there was not enough time to go out and have fun with the animals here needing tending to. Ame just looked at her, "I'm sure they'll be fine for a few minutes Flutters, we'll be back in half an hour at most, come on, for me?"

Ame was really trying to get Fluttershy to hang out with her, she wanted this because they didn't know too much about each other, and now would be as good of a time as any to get to know one another, although she didn't tell Fluttershy that was the reason.

Fluttershy seemed to debate on the subject for a few minutes, and there was an awkward silence as she thought, stay here with her animal friends, or use this opportunity to explore her new mare-friend? She finally agreed though, much to Ame's delight.

"But what will we do for eating? I don't have much pony food here." Fluttershy looked down dejectedly, thinking Ame would think her as poor, and be disappointed, that feeling alone made the tree saddened. So she was surprised when Ame just shrugged.

"Well, there's bound to be berries inside the forest right? Let's go pick some berries for our picnic then!" Ame offered, because she knew that there's always edible berries in a dense forest like this one they live next to, and that's something that years of survival had taught her.

Fluttershy agreed to the idea, stating that she had an old basket they could use for holding the berries, but she insisted that if any animals want some, that they are welcome to have some.

"I would never deny those cute little animals something to eat, you know that silly!" Ame laughed a hearty laugh, and her happiness was so contagious that even Fluttershy giggled cutely to herself, 'I made the right choice,' both of the mares thought.

With the basket in tow, and a blanket to set the basket on, both mares walked into the Everfree forest, it was day time so they wouldn't have to expect many of the more dangerous animals to be out and about.

They made it to a clearing, devoid of all the usual malicious, mysterious intent the forest had. There were trees surrounding the area, and those trees had nests of birds starting to gather food and such, chirping was everywhere. Below the trees, packs of rabbits were also scurrying about, carrying the feeling of spring being here. In a nearby cave off in the distance, bears were coming outside, to go get some fish to catch for their hungry bellies.

When they came to a stop, Ame unrolled the blanket and laid it across the soft grass, and Fluttershy placed the basket on top of it.

"Ok, I see a little bush with berries over there, you stay here and I'll go pick them okay?" Ame asked Fluttershy, who agreed to stay put.

Ame trotted right on over to the bush, but she noticed a mysterious figure in the background, she couldn't see under the robe, but this figure appeared to be that of an equine, with eerie yellow eyes piercing through under the hood.

"Who goes there?" Ame asked, softly so as to not freak out Fluttershy, the figure took off her hood and it was revealed to be a zebra, a race not commonly seen this far into the Equestrian country.

"A zebra?"

Said zebra nodded, and spoke in a hushed tone, "Do my eyes deceive me, what brings pony folk down here to the Everfree?"

Ame almost face-hoofed, of course it had to be one of those kinds, the kind that would talk in rhyme. She didn't have anything against zebras, but something about them made her feel...off.

"I'm here with...my friend. We're on a picnic, as you can see."

The zebra nodded again, walking forward to Ame, who didn't tense up, knowing that the zebra meant no harm by her approach.

"My name is Zecora, what is your name, she who is down by this flora?"

"My name is Amethyst, but my friends call me Ame mostly." They shook hooves, and Ame looked back and saw that Fluttershy was still just communicating with the animals, looking as tranquil as usual.

"Her name is Fluttershy, she doesn't talk much to new ponies, or zebras for your case, so she is a bit shy."

Zecora looked at Fluttershy as well, and said, "She looks to be at peace..." Zecora didn't finish whatever it was that she was going to say though, as she looked at the sky and mentioned she had to go for now. Ame waved her goodbye and the zebra slunk back into the shadows.

Ame picked up one of the blue berries, examining it closely, she knew these Oran berries were perfectly healthy to eat, if not a bit sour at times according to the ripeness, and they also revitalized the person that ate them, a little fact that she learned that the hard way. Eat too many of these, and the victim would go on a sugar rush, not that bad of a side-effect, but you will feel like hell when you're done.

She brought over very few of those, and also brought over some Pecha berries from another bushel. Tastes just like peaches, and can help with illnesses if they're only a minor case. Ame thought that these were good enough, that, and the fact that they're pink, just like Fluttershy's mane. Ame levitated those berries as well with her over to the still distracted Fluttershy.

After quietly placing them inside the basket, she thought of something devious to do, 'Maybe...if I surprise her, that will get a good laugh out of her!'

She snuck up right behind Fluttershy, quiet like the nice little mice that ran through the cottage they lived in. She tapped Fluttershy on the shoulder with a hoof, causing the mare to jump high up into the sky, screaming.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ame was rolling around on the floor, laughing, even the critters of the forest stopped what they were doing and laughed at the comical scene.

Fluttershy calmed down, hearing a bunch of laughter, and saw that Ame was likely the one who almost scared her to death.

"AME, WHAT THE HEL-" she held her mouth shut with her hooves, stopping herself a little too late to prevent cursing, making Ame laugh even harder and clutching her sides in pain from laughing too hard.

Fluttershy was about to die of embarrassment, and her flush of embarrassment made it look as if all the blood in her rushed to her face, but she was just thinking that this was ridiculous! She just settled down, and landed on top of the laughing Ame, who stopped laughing and gasped as Fluttershy's weight pressed down from above.

"Ouch!" Ame yelped, she thought she probably deserved it though, but it was worth it in her opinion, seeing Fluttershy's confidence finally showing, if only because it's around her.

"You deserved it, startling me like that." Fluttershy stuck out her lip at Ame, who only nodded in response.

When they both stopped, they were laughing, joyous melodies that filled the forest, and the forest creatures all went back to their previous business.

"I filled up the basket with some berries for us, so we have something to eat out here." Ame stated, also taking the time to explain what the berries do to verify that they were good quality.

"I see," Fluttershy noted, and they began to munch on the berries, Ame ate the blue ones, and Fluttershy ate the pink ones.

"Wow, these berries are great! What are these called again, Pecha berries?" Fluttershy was amazed at how great these tasted, and thanked Ame profusely over and over, causing the latter to glow as red as a tomato, thinking she didn't really do much for the mare she's in love with.

They ate the berries, and had some casual talk to go with it, they asked each other various questions about their choice of lifestyles and why they did this and that, even had some funny stories with each other about what their friends did that was either silly, stupid, or just straight up retarded!

After the nice meal and chat, Ame picked up Flutters, who fell asleep trying to relax, and picked up everything they brought along to the picnic, with magic.

Ame had barely noted that it was barely sunset, they had been talking for quite some time it seemed. Ame decided that there was one thing that she didn't show Fluttershy yet, and that was the amulet she only showed to one other pony, Applejack.

The thought of Applejack made her heart ache a little bit, which she was sure was because of the fact that Applejack and her were the best of friends, but if that was the case, then how come they hadn't talked in a while?

After making it to the door, she opened it, gently laid Fluttershy down on her couch, and put everything back where they got it. She pecked Fluttershy's forehead and went outside, time to go see a certain southern mare for some explanations around here.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 13 completed! Ame is going to have a chat with Applejack, whom we haven't seen since the 5th chapter! Stay tuned to find out what happens next time!

Oh yeah, read and review before I forget, well bye-bye! ^.~


	14. Apple Confessions

Chapter...14 now, yea it's number 14 now, let's move on now, YOSH!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ame tilted her hat over eyes to cast a shadow over her face as she moved on, undaunted, to Sweet Apple Acres, she had to confront Applejack on her feelings now.

As she went on, she noticed that there was no one out and about at the moment, unusual, because the Apple family prided themselves on hard-working, regardless of the weather at the moment of work. Not even Big Macintosh was out right now, and Mac is always working on something.

Ame walked up to the front door of the farmhouse and knocked, she waited for an unknown amount of time before a weak voice came through, "H-hello, we ain't open right now, so would you kindly turn around and leave?" That voice sounded like AJ, so Ame responded, "AJ, open up, we need to talk about something."

After an awkward silence, the door opened, and Ame walked in, as soon as she did however, she noticed the state her friend was in. The southern mare had tears running down her face, and her mane and tail were in a more ruffled state than she would usually have allowed it to be. But the most condemning feature was that her hat was off, AJ never took the hat off unless she was trying to be formal, and even then kept it near her at all times.

"AJ, what happened to you?" Ame asked, worried over her friend's safety. She never seen the country mare looking so...weak before.

"A-ame, nothing is wrong, I'm just thinking about things."

"Horseshit, there's something wrong here, where's your hat! You look like a mess right now! Come on and tell me what's wrong with you!" Ame was getting closer and closer to Applejack, who was trying to turn around in shame at being caught lying.

"Amethyst, remember that time in the hospital with the amulet," Ame blushed a little at the memory and AJ continued, "Well...that amulet made me feel funny. Like all of a sudden I just wanted a quick romp with the nearest pony, and you were right next to me." AJ raised her voice as she finished her confession, which made Ame gasp, this amulet spiked AJ's libido?

"That's why we did...that...at the hospital?"

Applejack nodded, and got on to the reason why she was crying, "I'm crying because I didn't want my first time to go like that, nor did I want to confess anything like that."

Amethyst was confused, 'Confessions?'

AJ, seemingly reading Ame's mind, got closer to Ame and declared, "Ame, Sugarcube, I like you, in a much deeper way than you think." Ame was then pecked on the lips by AJ, and AJ broke apart the kiss.

"I owed you at least an explanation on what happened, and I'm sorry if you don't like me that way back."

Now this brought on some decisions on what to do next, and in Ame's mind, two ponies appeared in her hooves, in one hoof, Fluttershy was there, smiling at her with an innocent expression, and on the other hoof, Applejack was there, smiling with a piece of hay jutting out her mouth. Who to choose though?

"Apples...I...don't know what to say, you're forgiven, but I'm not sure if I can like you in that way, besides I'm with Fluttershy right now."

If Applejack seemed heart-broken, she hid it well, because she said, "Sugarcube, I don't think you know exactly how this here town works, polygamy is a common practice here, how else do you think our population got so big?"

Ame was shocked, polygamy, here? That wasn't accepted back at her old place. But she wondered, would Fluttershy be alright with having another mate to talk to about things when Ame herself was not available?

Ame responded to Applejack after thinking about it, "I want to make sure it's alright with Fluttershy to share okay? If she says yes, you're in, if not, I hope we can still be friends."

Applejack laughed a little at that, "Friends? Ha! We've been friends for how long? Of course we'll still be good friends, you got me out of my depressive slump didn't ya?"

Ame laughed a little as well, and walked out the house, intent on telling Fluttershy the good news.

While back at the house however, Fluttershy was pacing around, she wanted to tell her mare friend about the secret of Ponyville's population, she knew that however, Ame might not want to be a greedy pony, whatever the case may be.

She heard the door knock, and seemed to guess that it was Ame at the door, so she loudly called out that the door was opened, and waited on the couch for her to walk in.

She didn't have to wait long, as Ame walked in with a smile on her face, 'Some pony is having a good day it seems.' Fluttershy thought, 'That will make the news easier on her.'

"Hey Ameth, it's time we have a little talk...okay?"

"Is this about polygamy? If so, I already discussed that with Applejack earlier, and I wanted to make sure whether or not you are okay with it." Judging by her mare friend's shocked expression, Ame could guess that was exactly what they were going to discuss.

"Well...I...as long as it is some pony I know, and not a complete stranger, then I'm okay with you...showing up with another mare."

Ame nodded, "Well that's good, because I already have some pony in mind, I still love you, but I believe they deserve a chance as well. You already know her too, she's one of your good friends."

Fluttershy pondered for a few, 'Good friends? Could she mean...' "Do you mean Applejack? I approve of her." Fluttershy asked with a mild blush, she was staring at the southern mare's flank before, but hadn't thought into things too much.

Ame smiled, "Yup, that's the one! I'll go tell her the good news, and you wait here. We're going to celebrate soon!"

Ame darted through the town again, on the way back to the farm to tell AJ the great news. When she got there and explained what happened, AJ was ecstatic, even she didn't expect Fluttershy to be that type of mare.

And so on that night, there was celebration at the farmhouse, most of the Apple family joined in, including Big Mac, Granny Smith, Braeburn, who wandered off with some black stallion to go do...things, and Apple Bloom, who was hanging out with her new friends, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, at the time, so they all were invited.

After having a few rounds of cider too many, Ame passed out on the hard wooden floor, and didn't awaken for the rest of the night, but in her sleep, she did feel two weights pressed against her, and that helped her relax.


	15. Giving in to Corruption

Chapter 15, I've been driving myself to madness trying to figure out what the hell I'm even doing writing anymore, but I digress, this is all for a good cause. You, the viewers, want me to continue writing.

Disclaimer: Don't any references or plot sequences in MLP FIM or any other things I may have included.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ame woke up to the feeling of more than one mare on her sides, and she cracked open an eye, and smelled two contrasting smells, one seemed to be of pure hay and hard work, likely AJ, and the other smelled of Sakura Flowers, likely Fluttershy. 'Did they both really just get in the same bed as me?'

Ame knew she couldn't get up with both Fluttershy and AJ pressing down on top of her, so she devised some kind of means to get up, a classical substitution spell, perfect for quick escapes when you positively have somewhere else you got to be. She switched places with one of AJ's hay piles and got up, not the softest thing for escapes but it works for this case.

Ame had to make sure that her treasure vault was still safe after all this time being away from it, so she wrote a letter on one of the walls near the front entrance telling where she was going to be for the time so the other two wouldn't worry so much. Afterwards, she grabbed her hat and left, leaving her satchel behind, she wore the necklace around her neck and left in the dead of the morning, before the others would wake up.

On the way out, Ame had to duck in between alleyways for there seemed to be at least one other pony happening to wake up at the same time as she. There wasn't any interference on the way to the gate though.

Outside the town, Ame had to try and remember where she put the darn entrance at for her vault. 'Ok, I remember that it was somewhere around Fillydelphia, so I should head there.'

Certain that she was right, Amethyst made her way to Fillydelphia, to continue the search there.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Hours later, near Fillydelphia)

It has been hours since the venture started and Ame had come no closer to the entrance than she was sure this was Fillydelphia she was getting closer to. 'Of all the rotten times not to bring a damn map,' she cursed her own impatience so as to not get a world map.

All of the grass patches seemed to be real grass, there was not a single patch of fake grass that Ame was sure covered the vault entrance. She stepped back onto the main road and noticed that it made a hollow thud sound when she listened closely, 'A hollow sound? Does that mean I'm on top of something? THE ENTRANCE!' Ame stomped harder on top of the ground, and heard it give way. She braced herself for the impact that would happen, and it did, not as high up above as Ame thought it would be but it was far enough to feel a little sting from the landing.

'Yup...this here is the entrance alright.' If anyone else saw the entrance, they would assume there was nothing in there, and that's what Ame wanted, this entrance was made of pure wood. There were seals inscribed on the wood that had to be solved for the password, it looked complex but it really wasn't to Ame, who made the defense system.

'Let's see here, the code is...Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A.' She did the motions against the wood with her horn lighting up with magic.

The door gave a creaking sound as it opened up, and Ame ventured inside, the tomb, satisfied that she managed to remember her own riddle's answer.

Inside this place, was an enormous pile of jewelry pressed against the walls, many different statuettes that could sell for quite the pretty amount of coin at the right markets, the room itself had many bit deposits stacked up all over the floors, and this room also contained Ame's favorite find yet. This find was a rare thing to come by, a skull that was made of pure sapphire, making this artifact alone, worth the rest of the room in bits.

She snuggled with the stone, enjoying its' warm feel against her face. "You know your momma missed you. Oh yes she did, yes she did!" She was making baby noises to the object, as if it were her own child.

After having enough fun, Ame place the sapphire skull back onto its' stone pedestal, and looked at her own amulet. 'Hard to believe this little thing can spike a ponies' libido. This thing is too dangerous to keep on the surface world with me, better keep it down here just in case.' She took off the amulet, and it felt as if her soul tugged when she took it off. 'What just happened there,' Ame thought to herself, 'It feels as if something pulled my soul as well!'

Did it want her to keep the amulet on? Ame heard the dark whisperings of power inside her head, power to force others to satiate her own carnal desires, to get with a real stallion instead of just messing with all those mares, at that, Ame shook her head violently, those thoughts are going to kill her! How could she even consider leaving behind her closest friends?

She threw the amulet across the room, certain that it was possessed by some otherworldly being inside that pretty jewel that she adored. 'Come closer to the jewel,' the voice beckoned, even from across the room it spoke to her.

The voices grew louder and louder as Ame clutched her head to keep the voices out, after she screamed out loud in the room the voices hushed into a whisper.

She finally worked up the nerve to walk over to the amulet, "It did bring me this far in social life in Ponyville, maybe keeping it around wouldn't be such a bad idea."

She didn't notice her eyes were glowing pink as she left the vault, amulet around her neck glowing a matching shade of color.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The amulet beckons to Ame! With the amulet on now, what can Ame accomplish in Ponyville! Find out next time...and R&R!


	16. Elements of Sin?

Chapter 16 of the story commences now! I honestly didn't even think I would go this far into the rabbit hole, but no going back now!

Disclaimer: Never owned much in life and that includes the MLP franchise.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Ame waltzed back into town, eyes glowing pink, shocking the locals that actually knew her and stunned those that did not, for they haven't seen such a peculiar shade of pink in some pony else's eye before.

Ame felt revitalized, as if nothing in this 'mortal' world could stop her now with this beauty on her, she felt as if she had to test this on something, maybe another unicorn to bend to her will.

Her head hurt and her heart pounded at these lusty thoughts she had, 'This isn't you Ame! Fight for control back!' But the voice of reason was but a whisper compared to the voice of corruption that spoke in a loud boom, **'YOU COULD GO FOR THAT TWILIGHT GAL. SHE SHOULD FEEL GRATEFUL FOR YOU EVEN CONSIDERING HER.' **

Other bystanders saw Ame's face grimace in pain and one of the ponies in the crowd trotted up to her and placed a hoof on her shoulder, asking her if she needed any help.

Ame shrugged the hoof off of her, and looked with an icy glare at the helpful pony. She didn't need any pony else's help but her own, especially this pony.

After another grimace, Ame darted off towards the library, 50-50 chance of her doing what the voices told her to do, and the other part being how maybe Twilight could remove the enchantment on this amulet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Twilight's Library)

'Ok, time to test this chemistry formula out, just add a little bit of formula 34 to this...and some formula 69 to this...' Twilight was musing to herself as she worked on experimentation with some chemicals she made herself in the understudy.

Right before she could add one drop of both formulas together for the final part of the test, there was a loud knocking on the door, ruining Twilight's concentration and spilling both chemicals on top of each other, which permeated a smell throughout the library.

'Lavender smell, that wasn't supposed to happen...' Twilight stopped her thinking to tell the pony outside that they can come in, and the door was knocked open, and she barely had time to turn around before she was tackled from the front by a distressed Ame.

"Hey, calm down! You're crushing me!" Ame muttered a quick apology to Twilight and got off of her, allowing the purple unicorn to gather her breath, before Ame started the questioning.

"H-hey Twi, do you know anything about corruptive jewelry? This is purely hypothetical!" Ame freaked out as she asked this, Twi was her last hope for getting rid of these voices in her head, if she couldn't help then no one could.

"Um...yes, but why would you need to..." Twilight wandered off as she saw the glowing amulet, she felt the corruptive energies trying to bend her to its' will, but she resisted the urges.

After looking away, Twilight said, "That's the thing you want to purify right?"

Ame only nodded, unable to trust her words anymore, this was the first time in a long time that she felt fear for herself, and other ponies as well in that case.

Twilight looked around, she had a book on purifying spells somewhere around here, and she remembered Pinkie's advice for finding things, Alphabetical Order.

As Twilight sprinted to the 'P' section, Ame was sitting in the corner, fetal position, the urges to lash out at Twi grew stronger, and it would only be getting stronger until the job was done.

"Ah-hah, I found the book!" Twilight sprinted back to Ame, and noticed her fetal position and scared look about her face.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay, just leave this up to magic and science!" Twilight smiled reassuringly, but Ame didn't even look in her direction, out of fear of doing something she would regret.

Twi gave up and tried to read the book, searching for the 'Purifying Relics/Artifacts of Evil Descent' section. After skimming through, she found it and began reading, the cure was just a simple light spell in the book, which went into detail on how to perform the spell.

"Alright, found the spell, just sit still and you'll be alright, ok?"

Ame nodded, and calmed her nerves, now relaxed, it was easier for Twi to concentrate her spell.

Instead of glowing its' usual color, Twilight's horn glowed an eerie white color. The feeling of being flightless overtook Ame's senses for a moment, as the white energy swarmed about her.

However, Ame also felt lightheaded, as if she was going to pass out from this very being corrupting her spirit. After an inward struggle, and the spell dying down, Ame passed out and entered her own mindscape.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Ame's Mind)

Being in one's own mindscape wasn't unfamiliar to unicorns, who constantly have mental check-ups to make sure their minds are stable.

Standard unicorns do that anyway, but not treasure-hunters like Ame, who can't remember when exactly it was when she last had a mental check-up.

Instead of the usual grassland clearing that was her mind, with the sun out and about, and an overall peaceful mood in there, this mindscape had nothing but darkness.

The sun was blacked out overhead, all the grass and other usually green items were a dull shade of grey.

'This isn't right,' Ame thought to herself, 'Where's the green flora? This mind isn't mine...'

Inscribed on each tree was a dark secret about herself that she knew she would never share with any other pony, not even her loved ones can know about them.

In the middle of the clearing, a part she overlooked, there were 2 sheets of paper on the floor, one described the elements of harmony, something that she was familiar with, and the other showed the elements of sin.

'Elements of sin,' Ame noticed, 'what's that supposed to mean though, finding this inside my own mind?'

There was a flash as she read the description of the elements of sin, and the amulet materialized itself in front of her after she read the description of the element of lust, what this amulet is supposed to represent.

It no longer seemed like a regular amulet, and the metal that made it up seemed to have a darker, colder feel to it than it usually would.

She had to get out of here and report this to Twilight! She had been chosen to represent the element of lust, a countermeasure for the element of kindness! Fluttershy could be in great danger just from her...and the thought of it made Ame sad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Twilight's Library)

Twilight paced about back and forth watching Ame's body react to things from the outside, but unsure what's happening inside, the spell mentioned that one would have to fight their inner demons, or embrace them.

The question is though, what would happen inside Ame's mind, because Twilight hoped that Ame wouldn't give in to the demon's spirit.

All of a sudden, Ame's eyes opened, and they were their usual ruby red eyes. The procedure had worked on Ame and the 'demons' were purged from her mind!

"How are you feeling Ame? Tired, sore, all of the above?" Twilight was making sure there were no ill side effects to be seen.

"Twi, that can wait, I found out what this amulet really is...it's another element, but not of the ones of harmony, this is a sin element." Ame said in a serious tone.

Twilight was shocked, an element of sin? Celestia told her that they could easily counteract the elements of harmony if all of them were gathered together, however they were scattered by the two princesses earlier.

"This needs to be reported to the princess ASAP, SPIKE!" As she called Spike's name, said dragon ran down the stairs, but ran too fast and tripped the rest of the way downward.

"O-ow...you called Twi?" Spike sat up, eager to resume his role as the Number 1 Assistant in the library.

"Take a message for Celestia, 'the elements of sin have resurfaced' is all you need to say to her."

Spike looked confused, but wrote the message on parchment and teleported the message using his fire breath to Celestia.

"Good job Twi, now we wait for the results." Ame stated, if anyone knew about relics long gone from the world, especially as strong as these 'elements of sin.'

It wouldn't be until tomorrow that they would get a reply from their majestic overlord.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

WRAPPED UP, CHAP 16 IS NOW COMPLETED, GOOD DAY TO YOU ALL AND R&R.


	17. Autumn Race

Chapter 17, I feel great joy at making it this far. I hope that its joy for you guys anyway! Welcome to the next installment of Treasure Hunter!

Disclaimer: If I had a nickel for every time I said that 'I don't own MLP' then I would have so much money. I still don't have enough to buy it though T.T

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The days flew right on by, and so did the months, it was eventually it was the end of fall in Ponyville, Ame's favorite season by far in comparison to the rest.

Every pony had something to do for fun, and Ame used this time to relax down by the forest. The forest, this time of year, had orange and red leaves to show that the leaves were going to fall soon. And that soon, these trees would be ready for Hearth's Warming Eve, a season that Ame enjoyed due to the fact that there were always candy canes available of different kinds of flavors.

"Fall is finally going to be over soon, time for some warm-ups before the big race I attend today." She tinkered with the amulet on her neck a little bit. She found out from the princess that the opposing elements could live with each other, so long as the 'sins' were kept in line.

The best part about fall was the Mare-a-thon that happens every year, and this year, Ame was going to compete, with two friends of hers, AJ and Rainbow Dash.

AJ had promised her that Dash wouldn't cheat and use her wings for this event, something Ame scoffed at but saw that her country gal wasn't lying at the start of the line.

Ame took her spot in the race right between Dash and AJ, and got ready for the race to begin, this race would cover 30-50 miles of terrain for the competitors to cross, daunting turns, and jagged rocks would also be a part of the race.

The pony to start the race was Mayor Mare, and that reminded Ame that she had to get back to the board soon, there could still be missions when Ame is needed or at least her skillset is needed to track down some super-rare items or something of the sort.

"I want a nice, clean race between every one of you ponies okay! On your marks," Every pony shifted into a starting crouch, so as to boost potential acceleration from the start, "Get set," Ame was ready to rock out loud at this point, this was going to be fun! "GO!" The mayor leapt out of the way as she said it, and in time too because Ame zoomed right on ahead in first place, both Dash and AJ keeping a close lead on her.

"Come on guys, you're going to have to be faster than that!" Ame was taunting Dash and AJ into going faster and exerting themselves, a common trick, but not one neither of them expected Ame to do.

"You want to do this the harder way, we'll do this the hard way!" Dash was sprinting forward, like the ever so head-first mare that she was, barreled past Ame and kept moving.

AJ only shook her head, she knew what kind of game Ame was playing at, but she won't be tricked so easily. Although, seeing Dash getting that far ahead of her, made AJ speed up, and also move past Ame, who was smirking at their reactions to her challenge.

'I didn't think AJ would go for the bait,' Ame thought, she honestly didn't expect AJ to fall for the trap, but Ame kept an even pace and watched them disappear, 'I can still catch them though,'

Maintaining a casual pace, Ame trotted along the set path for the race. 'Might as well admire the scenery,' Ame admitted to herself, 'It looks very pretty.' And indeed it did, because the trees were pure mahogany, not just any mahogany though, mahogany from the very trees of hell, which shoot fire from the base of their trunks. 'Or that's what the rumor is about these things, unreliable I swear.' Ame vowed not to try and get information from the tavern, they were usually too drunk to tell her the right things she needed to know most of the time.

Ame's thoughts trailed off the race and onto what she remembered hearing about earlier, about the Crystal Heart. 'If something like that really does exist,' Ame started, 'It's only right if the Crystal Thief steals it first.'

She shook her head, she's not that kind of a thief, sure she steals valuable stuff, but she prefers the term, 'liberated unjustly from' better.

There were two ways she could go about finding this heart though, if only to satiate her natural curiosity on the matter with shiny things. She could both go back to the tavern, one last time after this race and ask the bartender for some reliable info, or she could set out from town and look around blindly through sandstorms, blizzards, heat waves, etc.

Either way, it had to wait until the race was over, 'And I'm crowned the winner!' Ame thought to herself with a smug smirk, she wondered though, where were the other racers? 'This is the right path right?'

She confirmed the route with a nearby road sign, but she didn't even hear any hooves trotting by her.

Ame sped up a little along the track, finally hearing signs of laboring breathing up ahead.

Up ahead, she noticed with a smirk, that both AJ and Dash were only a few yards ahead of her on the path, since they both tired each other out in the beginning, they were slowing down and getting sloppy.

"Lovely weather we're having eh?" A voice said next to Ame, she looked over and noticed that it was Twilight!

"WHAT?! Since when did you compete?" Ame asked, that bookworm is usually never actually doing anything other than reading, so seeing her in a mare-a-thon like this was shocking to her.

"I decided to compete because I researched proper breathing and jogging exercises, so I put them to the test here!" Twilight maintained an even pace with Ame, and a constant breathing rate. 'Oh she is going to be a challenge then...' Ame thought with a smirk.

"Well then, how about a wager then?" Ame said, confident in her own abilities to win this wager, though if she lost, then it would still be a good thing for her.

"A...wager, is that even legal?" Twilight slowed down in confusion. She didn't do research on that section of the physical fitness guide she ordered, but it sounded like fun.

"Ok then, I am in." Twilight agreed to it, without knowing the stakes.

"Excellent...first one to the finish line is the winner of this wager, alright you ready...go!" Ame was glad for Twilight's pride in doing her very best, because Twi forgot about her pacing and sped up, passing the surprised AJ and Dash still duking it out and running at the same time.

Ame sped up as well, not going to let her win, she was sure she had more stamina than that book-mare did, and now was the time to let it shine.

Ame ran past AJ and Dash, both of whom looked back and tried to see if anyone else was beating them that badly, there was no one there, they gained their second wind though and sprinted to catch up with the thief and book-mare.

The finish line was coming up, and all of them were neck-to-neck, hoof-to-hoof, this mare-a-thon was the most intense one of its' time that's for sure.

Ame was feeling lucky though, and decided to risk this on chance, she waited until they were all about to cross the finish line, which with their current speed, didn't take too long to reach the end. At the last second, she did a leap, which caused a boost of speed that allowed her to zoom past her friends, which also allowed her to win the race.

She took the prize money, but left the title itself up for grabs. When asked why leave the title but not the money, Ame responded by saying, "All I wanted was the money and something to do while I wait for something to happen." She didn't elaborate further on the subject, but most assumed that was all there was to it.

Now all she needed was a bath, she was filthy from all the dirt and other debris her friends and her caused on the way to the finish.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Don't even know why I made this chapter, but I started typing and this is what I came up with. R&R people, it saves lives, especially on DOOMSDAY! (jk)


	18. Preparing the Raid on the Library

Ch. 18 of the Treasure Hunter has arrived! What crazy adventures will Ame get herself into here? Stay tuned and find out...now actually!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ame was the talk of the town! Every pony heard about how a unicorn, the race that typically doesn't have the stamina for long-term racing, won an athlete's game. The very thought of it confused people. Ame tried to stay out of the spotlight as much as she could, but there were always pictures of her in the newspaper, even if she can't remember when they were taken.

'Troublesome, I did want recognition,' Ame thought to herself as she read the local paper. It's been a month since the event, and they're still talking about it, 'I just didn't expect it to last this long!' There was no time to even go out and look for this supposed Crystal Heart, and by gosh, Ame will always try to get what she wants.

Deciding though that enough is enough, Ame decided to go out and look for the dang heart herself, sod it all to information gathering. 'But I do need help, as much as I hate to admit it.' Maybe Twilight knew something about the heart's location. Ame did know it was located near a place that was frozen over completely, with the sealing of King Sombra, a dangerous pony who made the inhabitants of Crystal Town harvest its' namesake for his greed.

-x-x-x-

(Twilight's Library)

Twilight was pacing about her library, thinking on what losing to Ame meant for her in the near future. "She could make me do ANYTHING she wants me to do," Twilight thought aloud to herself in the library, she could do that because for once Spike had something to do and left the house earlier. "How could I have been so careless so as to let her goad me into a bet?"

Twilight would've continued her musings, if there wasn't a knock on the door. The purple unicorn knew if that was Ame, then she had to keep quiet about the deal...maybe Ame forgot about it?

Right before she could open the door, the door was pushed open, right into Twilight's face, and she recoiled sharply in pain. "O-ow..."

"Twi? What are you doing so close to the door, didn't ya know that you could have opened it with magic?" Ame walked inside and helped the dazed unicorn gain her bearings, after that, Twilight asked the simple question of, "What are you doing here Ame?"

"Twi, it's time to pay up," Ame noticed the blush on Twi's face and added, "Luckily for you though, I only want information on something for you to repay me."

Twi was mildly disappointed and yet happy at the same time, she thought something bad was going to happen to her or something. "What do you need to know about Ame?"

"I need to know about the..." Ame paused to look around for a few seconds, and then went back to Twilight, "Crystal Heart."

Twilight seemed confused, "What's that?"

"It's a relic I'm interested in finding, apparently it was once used to power up an entire city's defenses, however, the city fell into ruin, locked in crystals by the malevolent King Sombra. He's been sealed away inside a deep chasm covered in ice for years now by Princess Celestia." Ame recited the history she learned on the subject and watch Twilight's face light up in recognition.

"Wait, I remember the Crystal Heart now! I don't have any books on the subject though," Twilight added on slightly demotivated, "The only books on the subject seem to be in Princess Celestia's own library."

"We could sneak in, you and I, and find out the secret ourselves."

"W-what, did you just say that we s-sneak in to the princesses' library?" Twi looked indignantly at Ame, but knew that's what she said to do.

"Come on, it will be fun, and we have to find the relic, just think Twi," Ame put on her business face and reminded Twilight, "What we're dealing with here is a relic lost to time, if we find said relic, we'll be restoring history, doesn't that sound like a good deed to you?"

"I suppose...but when should we go?" Twi almost hated herself for giving in this quickly, but Ame had a point, this IS a lost relic.

"Might as well do it tonight, meet me over by the town entrance, I'll pay someone to carry us to Canterlot, they'll think we're on friendly business, and Twi?" Ame looked Twilight in the eye and said, "If we get caught, I'll take the blame for it and your punishment as well, ok?"

"Why would you take the punishment for me?"

"Because, I technically pressured you into agreeing to go with me, wouldn't you want some reassurance this isn't going to be trouble for you?"

Twi nodded, and the two shook hooves, sealing the agreement to meet up tonight for their grand plan to sneak into the library. Twi couldn't help but feel somewhat excited at this, a chance to experience the 'night life' she read about in books. "I might the Princess a letter..." Twilight went into her closet to get ready, Ame leaving her house to do the same.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sorry for this chapter being smaller, but I couldn't add anything else to it, next chapter we're going to have Twilight and Ame doing a break-and-enter to the Castle Library, what could possibly go wrong? R&R people.


	19. Confusing Successes

Chapter 19 of the Treasure Hunter, where we last left off, Twilight and Ame have concocted a plan to sneak into the Princesses' Library, where there are surely dire consequences awaiting those that would accidentally get caught. Will that be their fate today? Let's find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise of My Little Pony, or anything else I might reference in here on accident.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

[Outskirts of Ponyville, Midnight]

Twilight had come out here, alone and prepared with a map of Canterlot they can use to navigate for safe spots once they got the information. She wandered to the spot she was supposed to be at, but Ame wasn't there yet. 'Weird, Ame isn't here yet, she organized this schedule didn't she?' And then Twilight jumped to the worst, possible conclusion, 'Is she using this stunt to blame this heist on me?'

She was so into her thoughts, she didn't notice the pony carriage that drifted gracefully next to her until she heard one of the pullers say, in a deep voice, "Are you Twilight Sparkle, friend of Amethyst's?" She nodded, "Well, in that case, hop on, we're going straight to Canterlot, we don't usually do pick-ups this late, but it seems that your friend...convinced...us otherwise."

Judging by the blush on the stallion's face, Celestia's student shuddered to think of the means that Ame used to convince them for this late night ride.

Twilight hopped in the carriage, ready to get this over with, and was suddenly nervous, Celestia hadn't received any friendship reports in a little while, 'Would she be mad at me for this?' Twi shuddered thinking about what happened the last time someone actually made Celestia mad, they say he's enjoying a nice, long vacation on the sun.

Even though she fell asleep in the carriage, it was not to be. The pegasi stopped the carriage at the front gate of Canterlot, which was open. The sudden stop jostled Twi awake, "W-what was that? Are we here?" Her only response was a grunt, something typical that a guard would do whenever she would ask 'where is the princess' or 'what is she doing.'

Twilight got out the carriage, thanked the two pegasi, who puffed their chests out in pride, and walked into the town, which was surprisingly darker than she remembered it being, all of the regular houses looked like they're owned by the rich, which is true. Canterlot city is the place to be if you have the money for it, if not, you're usually stuck down in places like Ponyville.

As she walked about the night street, she was suddenly grabbed by the mane, and before she could scream, her mouth was covered by a hoof, and she heard a voice whisper in her ear, "Hush, it's me, Ame."

Twilight looked at Ame, and she honestly couldn't believe that was her, she didn't look like her usual self at all, mane in a long ponytail, which was turned red for this occasion, and her eyes had a color change as well, no longer was it a blood red, it was now an oceanic blue. "How did you-"

Ame cut her off by saying, "I always need to be prepared for the worse, and the worse usually does happen to me knowing my luck, so a simple disguise wouldn't kill anyone." She giggled after saying that and looking at Twilight's expression, "You look like you're surprised at something, was it because I disguised myself so well?"

Twilight could only nod in shock, but snapped out of it, "Shall we get going then?" Ame got serious after she said that and also nodded, making a hushing motion with her hooves.

"Stay quiet, and stay close, I already searched the area ahead of time, there are guards everywhere, looking for suspicious ponies like us. So, we gotta look innocent." Ame then gestured her hooves in a heart-shape in the air, "If we look like a lost couple, they would feel sympathy for us and leave us be, so can you act?"

Celestia's student merely blushed at the suggestion, it was a good idea for a disguise, but she really did have feelings for the thief in question here. "I can try to act like that...I might slip up a couple of times though. So you might need to help keep up the act."

Ame rolled her eyes and made a light tease at her, "Did you learn that from the books too Twi? Ha!"

Twi also laughed and said, "But of course! How else would I learn these kinds of things?" They continued to giggle for a little bit before they walked over to the library, hoping it wouldn't be too difficult to get in.

Ame warned them as they got closer to the library, "Ok, there is a guard standing outside the place, but that tree next to the library looks promising..." She pointed to a tree, and made a path motion wither hooves as she explained her idea, "We can jump from the tree into the library's 2nd floor and continue on our way in, sounds good?"

Twilight just gestured to her own horn, "I could just teleport inside you know..." Ame looked at her in surprise, teleportation? When was Twi able to do that?

"Can you teleport multiple ponies?"

"Yes...but not that long distance since it is multiple ponies being transported at once. We just might be able to get in the library though this way." Ame held on to Twilight so it wouldn't drain her so much trying to teleport the both of them.

"Brace yourself!" Twi warned as her horn glowed brightly, and they vanished in the blink of an eye with purple flash of light, into the library.

(Celestia's Library, Lobby Area)

After the effects of the magic wore off, Ame shook her head to ward off the feeling of dizziness that seems to always come from teleporting to another location.

Twilight seemed just fine, probably from previous use of the spell, but something was nagging at her mind since tonight had happened, and she decided to ask, "What did you do to convince those stallions earlier?"

Ame chuckled a little, "Nothing bad I assure you, all I did was tease them a little bit. They took it the wrong way it seems~?"

Twilight only sighed, somewhat in relief, she didn't know why, but she would've hated to hear that Ame did something with them just to get her a ride here.

Ame decided to get serious again, "Ok, Twilight, you may have been here more often than I have, so where do you think info on the Crystal Heart is being kept at?"

Twilight rubbed a hoof against her forehead, trying to remember when the last time she was here before she moved to Ponyville. "Umm...it was at...err, 2nd floor maybe?" Twilight weakly offered.

'She doesn't seem to remember the lay-out of the library, maybe a more general term will jog her memory.' "Twilight, try to remember where the relics are in the library then."

Twilight seemed a little hasty when she answered, "I know where those are, follow me," and slowly trotted down the hallway.

Ame chuckled a little as she followed, mumbling something about bookworms and their libraries.

They eventually stopped at a grand gate, beyond it, from what the others could see, was a large collection of scrolls and other things, one of them might have what they were looking for if Twi's memory served her right. But as much as they tried to, the golden gate remained sealed shut. Ame was about to start cursing out the whole library, when they heard the sound of hoof steps behind them. Ame grabbed Twilight by the mane and pulled her behind one of the pillars near the gate, making a hushing motion with her hoof.

The guard seemed to look around as he could have sworn he just heard something. However, he shrugged and continued down the path, when Twilight suddenly sneezed, and the guard immediately looked in their direction, flashlight raised higher to get a good look at their faces, he glared at Amethyst's direction before his expression softened to see Twilight's face. "Huh," the guard started to say, "What are you doing here Twilight? You know it's past visiting hours," he looked at the gate and saw Twilight's silent plea to open it, nodding, "Alright, I'll get the door for you."

Twilight did a little hoof pump in the air in success, they managed to convince the guard to open the door! Being Celestia's prized pupil did have its advantages after all. "Ha, thank you sir!"

Ame couldn't believe it, egghead just convinced the Royal Guard to let them in? 'Seems she is more respected than I expected her to be, interesting...' She also did a light chuckle in spite of the earlier tension because they didn't even have to use the back-up plan.

The guard tinkered with his keys and then opened the gate, walking away and whistling down a different hallway, leaving Ame and Twi with their prize of knowledge.

Ame dashed into the previously cut-off section and started looking around, not finding anything that could lead to the Crystal Heart. She grabbed something at random, and read the title aloud in confusion, "Discord the Lord of Chaos?" she gave it a quick skim, and then came across something she was worried about immediately, a titled labeled, 'Elements of Sin,' she thoroughly read this section to herself, not bothering Twilight who seemed to give up trying to find anything, she was about to say that the info might not even be in the library, but she saw Ame reading a scroll to herself, almost in a trance, because even as she called her name, there was no answer from her.

Ame shook her head and put the scroll back, something didn't seem right, even if they didn't find any info, this 'Discord' fellow sounded interesting to her. "Twi, we're done here, let's go."

Twi nodded in confusion, expecting Ame to be a little more frustrated that she didn't find anything good, but she merely shrugged and thought that Ame would tell her why at a later date. Little did she know that she herself would be entangled in Ame's discoveries of the world...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 19 done, finally. R&R and I'll post another soon.


End file.
